Lost Girl: Redux
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: What if Tamsin had been part of the gang before Bo even came on stage? How would the story have gone? Would Bo have ended up making all the same choices? Valkubus, with elements of Doccubus and DyBo. AU, Slightly OC Tamsin, FemSlash. Rated M for future sexual content.
1. It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World

**Lost Girl: Redux**

**Chapter 1: It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

The brunette was standing behind the bar, serving the sleaze balls that came into the bar.

"Rich bastards" she thought to herself. "I can't believe it." The most recent many she was serving was one of the worst, the cheesy pick up lines, the attempted flirting. He even offered her a drink, but as it was policy that she couldn't drink on the job, she politely declined.

As she was cashing his check, she could see in the corner of her eye that he was setting his sights on a blonde woman who had just walked into the bar. She knew that this guy was particularly bad, so as the blonde walked away, and the man followed her, the brunette quickly ran after them, fearing for the girl.

Both the man and the women got in the elevator, and the brunette started to panic. She quickly ran down the stairs, so she could meet the elevator when it got to the next floor. As the doors opened, she was leaning against the wall, seeing the blonde looking a little faint, like she had been drugged. She walked into the elevator, eyeing the man. As the doors closed, she made sure the blonde wasn't going to pass out on the floor and set her sights on the man who had obviously drugged her.

"You've been very naughty," she said, wrapping his tie around her fingers, stepping closer towards him. She backed him up against the wall of the elevator, giving him a kiss, under the pretenses that she was playing hard to get back in the bar. The blonde collapsed to the floor, but not before fumbling out her phone and taking a video of the brunette's eyes turning an electrifying shade of blue, pulling what seemed to be the life out of the man she was kissing. Leaving the blonde and the man in the elevator, she was about to leave when the blonde called out to her, "Hey, what about me?"

The brunette sighed and turned around. She walked back into the elevator and told her she would get her out of there. The blonde gave her a silly smile and said in a giggly voice, "You're pretty. I saw you eat some guy's face. It was amazing."

"Shit," the brunette thought. "That's just great, what do I do now that she's seen me?" She picked the girl up off the ground and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Bye bye Mr. Smiley Face," the girl called out as the brunette walked away, with the blonde over her shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Dyson, Tamsin and Hale were on the case. The man had been found, dead in the elevator. As Dyson lifted the cover off of the victim, the three of them could immediately recognize it as a Fae feeding. Hale wondered out loud if the killer was a Fae from the Light, both men hoping it wasn't, the blonde woman hoping it was. Although they knew it was a Fae kill, none of the officers knew the feed signature, and also noted that the kill was extremely sloppy.

As the examined the body more closely, they found a brunette hair on the body. "Hair from our killer I'd presume?" Tamsin noted. She really hoped it was one of the Light Fae, as she was Dark. One because she didn't want it to be one of hers, and two because she'd love to get one of the Light Fae in trouble for this obviously horrible kill. Dyson quickly used his heightened senses to further examine the body. He noted that he had been drinking and that there was a female scent on the man.

"The bar? That's where I'd put my money." Tamsin rolled her eyes, of course, just another disgusting human trying to entice women, what a surprise. "I'd almost respect the Fae that did this if they weren't making my job harder." Tamsin thought to herself. Tamsin didn't have much respect for humans, sure their wars gave her power, but in the end, she just used them to "juice up." Other than that, they didn't have much use.

The three cops walked into the bar and started a conversation with the manager. He said that the man sounded like he had been there earlier, but he couldn't be sure. He said that the man had been hitting on the bartender earlier, and that he had been after a blonde. Dyson's interest was piqued, and asked about the bartender. He was told that she was indeed a brunette and her name was Bo. He also was sure to note that she was smoking hot as well. Hale asked about her personal information, last name, and address, anything that could help them track the woman down.

After the manager left, Tamsin said, "Go get the security tapes Hale, I want to see this Bo girl."

* * *

Bo returned to the shack she had been staying at, blonde over her shoulder. She dumped the girl onto the couch and proceeded to go gather her things. She knew that they cops would eventually find her kill and they would be after her. As she was leaving the shack, she kicked an empty can, rousing the girl from her sleep. "Shit," Bo said to herself. "Sorry I was just leaving."

The girl, who turned out to just be wearing a blonde wig, immediately sat up, panicking, asking about a million questions an hour. Bo tried to calm her, telling her she would be okay and that she just passed out. "I would have dropped you off at home, but none of these wallets appeared to be yours."

"Yeah, I'm a collector of rare.. wallets.." Bo smirked, and started to walk out. The girl asked what had happened to her last night. Bo just said she had been spiked and that she had hallucinated a lot of crazy things. The girl asked about Bo and the eating of faces, and Bo just laughed and said there was no eating of faces. The girl seemed relieved and pulled out her phone. She rewatched the video she had shot the previous night and Bo's face dropped. The girl shot up off the couch and Bo tried to calm her again, the there was no calming the girl, she even started hyperventilating. Bo tried to help her, but she didn't want help.

"Fine, I don't need this. I just need to go find a new place to live after saving your ass. You're welcome." And started towards the door.

"Wait.. uhm.."

"Bo, my name is Bo."

"Kenzi. Look I'm sorry. You're obviously very nice for whatever you are, but I just had the scariest time of my life. So could we just talk about this like normal people?" Bo laughed a little to herself.

"Look, it's obvious that I'm not exactly normal."

"Good, because normal people do not help out strangers. If you were normal I could be dead. I promise I won't tell anyone, just give me 20 minutes. I promise you won't ever see me ever again."

"That depends. Do you like milkshakes?"

* * *

Back at the station, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin were pouring over the case files and security. As Hale was reviewing the tapes, he found the footage of Bo hauling Kenzi out of the parking garage.

"Why take the girl? Does she want a snack to go?" Tamsin asked.

"I think she was protecting her." Dyson hated to admit it, but it made sense. The guy she had killed had a few assault charges and he knew the guy liked to slip things into drinks.

"Ugh, just when you think humans couldn't get worse." Tamsin was disgusted, as much as she hated humans, men like that just made her want to rip someone's balls off.

"I think he targeted the blonde, and the bartender stopped him." Hale agreed with Dyson, and he went to go put the brunette under surveillance. He made sure that she would not be approached and they would get to the brunette first.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were sitting in a café, sipping milkshakes. Kenzi pulled her phone out and deleted the video clip of Bo killing that guy that had drugged her. Then she just started staring at Bo, with very wide eyes. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Sorry, by the way, I know things could have gotten really messed up for me last night if you hadn't shown up, so thanks."

"Oh well, you're welcome." Bo smiled, it made her feel good, getting thanked for once, instead of people looking at her in disgust.

Kenzi just couldn't hold in her thoughts anymore, "Okay I really got to know." She pulled out a pen and started to write a couple things on a napkin. "Some things, are too stupid to say out loud, so.. here." On the napkin was a checklist with two options. One was "I am an alien," and the other was "I am a demon." Bo laughed.

"You are a tool, and I don't know what the hell I am. Honestly, just a freak I guess. Honestly does it matter?"

"Kinda, I mean, what did you do to him?"

"I kind of, uhm.. I sort of drain people."

"Oh my god, are you a freaking vampire?"

"No, god no, it has nothing to do with blood. It's just this hunger that builds up and eventually I do what I did last night." Bo hated talking about this part of her life. Not that she ever had anyone to tell, but she hated thinking about it. She hated killing people, never being able to wake up next to a living person the next morning.

"So you can't control it?"

"No."

"Wow, that's shitty." Kenzi could see Bo's facial expression change a little. "No I'm serious. It's like no way to live. You should really work on that."

"So look, are we done with this show and tell? Because I really need to go." As Bo finished her sentence, their waitress walked up to them. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks." She handed Bo the check and as her hand came closer to Bo, she reached up and used her charm to persuade the waitress to forget it, and then she just walked out. Kenzi's also jumped out of her chair to follow Bo out the door.

"Woah woah woah woman, what the hell was that? Oh my god."

* * *

Meanwhile down at the Dal, Hale was busy talking to the barkeeper Trick. Dyson and Tamsin walked in and over to Hale.

"You know Hale, looks like that waitress over there was seriously checking you out, you should go get your A game on." Dyson nodded towards the waitress bussing tables.

"Yeah Hale, go give her some of your famous Siren charm." Tamsin's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Hale just ignored it.

"Whatever Tams, I got game when I need it."

"Sure you do, you keep telling yourself that." Hale laughed and got up and started up a conversation with the waitress.

Trick leaned in close to the pair. "The girl from last night, is it her?"

"You tell me, brunette, unannounced, awfully friendly with humans."

"What's the big deal with this woman Trick?"

"Tamsin, trust me it's a big deal. It's starting." Tamsin gave Trick a confused look.

"I can try and stop this." Dyson chimed in.

"How Dyson?"

"I'm not going to kill her, but there are ways to make her disappear."

"No, what's meant to be, will be. I can't fight fate."

"Well you can Trickester." Trick gave Tamsin a skeptical look. "Just watch the girl you two. And wait."

Hale's phone started to ring, Dyson and Tamsin looked over at him. "Good news, we've got the car. Let's get to it." The three of them walked out of the Dal, and went to investigate the brunette further.

* * *

"You're saying you can seduce people into doing anything you want just by touching them?" Kenzi was appalled as she ran after Bo.

"Yeah, it takes a lot out of me though."

"Yet you're broke, you live in a crack shack and you run from town to town. What are you doing wrong girl? That is no life for a sex super hero"

"You know what; I think I liked you better when you were scared of me." As the pair walked down the street, Dyson passed them, giving Bo a smile that she returned. He used his wolf senses to get her scent, and knew it was the one he was looking for. The two walked down a deserted alleyway, having a conversation that Kenzi should be Bo's so called manager. Bo confronted Kenzi trying to get her to stay away from her. Kenzi on the other hand wasn't having any of it. She knew she wanted to spend more time with the woman. Bo decided to at least give Kenzi the trial run. If it didn't work out she could just disappear, she didn't think Kenzi would rat her out. As the two were about to get in Bo's car, Hale, Tamsin and Dyson walked into the alley after them.

Bo noticed the three and turned towards them.

"Take them." Tamsin told the boys.

"Here we go." Hale used his Siren's wale to knock out the girls. Kenzi fell to the ground, while Bo was only disoriented, but it was enough for Tamsin and Dyson to grab her and drag her towards the van.

"Where are we taking her?" Tamsin asked the guys.

"The Ash." Dyson replied.

"Why the Ash?"

"Because there's two of us and only one of you."

"Don't even play that game with me siren. You know I could kick both your asses back a few centuries." Tamsin smirked, because she had actually done it before, she knew she could take them both.

"Tamsin, just trust me."

"Fine Dyson, but I will get you back for this."

As the van pulled away, Kenzi managed to get up off the ground and snap a photo of the van's plates. It was enough for her to track.

* * *

Down at the Ash's compound, Dyson and Hale had Bo by her arms, dragging her for her audience with the Ash. Tamsin was following the two closely, but since she was Dark Fae, she wasn't at all comfortable in the place. In the Ash's chamber, she was handcuffed to a chair before the Ash.

"I don't understand this, you know the rules. Just name your clan." The Ash was starting to get irritated with the woman, he didn't understand her acting job. They knew she was Fae, and she knew they were, so why play games? Over in the corner, Tamsin wasn't so sure. She could feel a lot of doubt and confusion in the woman.

"Buddy for the last time, I don't have a clan." Bo was confused and also starting to get irritated. She had no idea what they were talking about, all this talk of clans. "I'm not freaking Scottish. What kind of cops are you anyways?"

"I don't think she's faking this one guys." Tamsin said, she could feel it. The girl wasn't lying, there was too much doubt.

Bo turned her head in Tamsin's direction. "Faking it? This is just great."

"So, do you truly not know what you are?" The Ash inquired.

"What am I?" The Ash's face was so close to hers that she slammed her face into his. Dyson quickly responded by going wolf in her face. Tamsin stood silently in the corner, internally laughing, giving the woman credit. She had balls.

Dyson released Bo as the Morrigan walked into the compound. "Tamsin, I see you're already here. Good saves me time of having to track you down." Tamsin just rolled her eyes.

The Ash gestured towards her, "You are not invited."

"I know, and I'm hurt. You invited Tamsin, but not her boss?" Tamsin sighed; leave it to Evony to use her as an excuse. "Cut the shit. Word has it that someone's kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night, and not by a local. It would be nice to know if we had a new player in town."

"Could someone just please tell me what's going on?"

"Lauren, take her to the lab." Lauren nodded and started to walk towards the chained up woman.

Evony nodded towards Tamsin, "Grab her." Tamsin nodded and quickly started towards Bo. Dyson ran over to her, grabbing her by the jacket, revealing his fangs and yellow eyes.

"Down boy, you know even wolfing out you're no match for me." Dyson's actions almost made her laugh.

"Enough." The Ash yelled and Dyson let go of his partner. "Lauren needs to examine the girl."

"Please, come with me." Bo nodded and walked out of the room with Lauren. As the two walked out the Ash said, "You and I need to talk." The Morrigan nodded and followed him out, leaving Dyson, Hale and Tamsin to think about the situation.

* * *

In the lab, Bo was sitting on the exam table, stripped mostly naked while Lauren examined her for any clan markings or defining features. Walking around in front of her, Lauren explained, "Different clans mark themselves in different ways. My god you're beautiful." Embarrassed she added, "I mean that professionally."

"It's cool, I uh, kind of have that effect on people."

"Ah, that would fit my hypothesis on you." Bo laughed a little. "Would you mind if I asked you some incredibly personal questions?"

"All questions feel personal when you're commando."

"Right," Lauren's face scrunched up a little. "Sorry, feel free to get dressed."

Bo got up off the table. "I'll answer yours if you'll answer mine. What the hell were those freaks I just met?"

"Fae, an evolutionary branch that predates humans."

"So am I Fae?" Bo asked.

" Yes. Well, that's your genus, not your species."

"And for those of us who flunked Biology?"

"I meant. Fae is a general classification, there are many different types."

"So what type are you?"

"The insatiably curious human doctor type." Bo laughed "I'm in it for the science."

"Kinky. Now for the million dollar question. What kind of Fae am I?"

* * *

The Ash and Morrigan were in a private room, discussing the girl. "The girl doesn't even know she's Fae. She's ignorant as a human."

"You're not seriously suggesting that she's been hidden from us since birth?" The Morrigan thought the Ash was being incredibly stupid if he bought Bo's little act.

"I'm suggesting we need to be united in how we deal with this."

"Little problem, I'm not much of a team player. Tamsin was one thing, that's for the best of both of our sides. I can't let your little lackeys handle everything. "

"If word gets out we've had a free Fae under our noses, we're going to be the laughing stock of the counties."

"Well then it's agreed, let's just kill the little bitch and be done with it."

"It would be wiser to wait."

Evony sighed. "Her freedom is dangerous to us both. She can't be allowed to exist in between our sides."

"Which is why we need to make her choose between us. The old way."

Evony just smiled.

* * *

"I examined your kill from last night and based on your feed signature, you're a succubus."

"A succubus?" Bo walked over to Lauren. "Can you fix it?" Lauren just smiled.

"Well there's nothing to fix. You're a perfect biological specimen of your kind." Bo sighed and expressed her distaste for her feeding method and lack of control. "We can help you learn to control it."

"That's possible?"

"Definitely, if you had been born into a clan you would have been taught how be now. You'd still have to feed, but you wouldn't always have to kill. You deserve a normal life and we can offer that to you."

"What's the catch?"

"The Fae are divided. The Light and the Dark. I'd presume they'd want you to join one of them before I could offer you much help."

Bo approached Lauren and interlaced their hands. Bo started to use her powers of persuasion on Lauren. She tried to convince Lauren to let her go and come with her.

"I know what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Bo walked towards the door, with Lauren in tow. When the lab doors opened, Dyson and Tamsin were there waiting for her, with handcuffs.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Tamsin smirked. She gave the woman credit.

"Girl can dream, can't she?"

"Hands please." Bo turned around so Dyson could put the cuffs on her.

"Sorry had to try."

"No good, it was uh, very informative." Lauren was tripping all over her words. "Where are you taking her?"

"The glass factory."

"Why?"

"It's neutral territory, so Dark Fae like myself can come see this." Tamsin winked. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. It's not everyday you get to see the test."

"Without training? That's madness!" Lauren objected.

"It's not our call." Dyson seemed to look sympathetically at Bo as the three of them walked out of the Ash's compound.

* * *

Meanwhile Kenzi was calling all of connections, in an attempt to track down the van that took Bo. Her cousin was her last hope of finding it, and he had finally called. He gave her the address and she quickly gathered her things, shoved them in the couch and ran out the door. At the address, she could see different people getting out of SUV's and going into the building. Dyson had also just walked out the door, watching people enter.

* * *

Inside Bo was still cuffed, with Tamsin watching her.

"So I hear you're a succubus."

"That's what they've told me."

"At least you're not a squonk or something."

"A what?"

"Never mind." Tamsin mentally slapped herself. She'd never been good at small talk, and the hot succubus she was guarding wasn't helping. As Tamsin was internally yelling at herself, the Morrigan entered.

"Ew, pardon the Turkish prison decor. It's a little obvious for my taste." The Morrigan's lackeys set up three chairs. "We can at least manage chairs. We are civilized folk after all. By the way, congrats on your amnesia goal routine. You've got everybody buying it, even little miss Valkyrie here." Tamsin gave the Morrigan a very dirty look. Nobody was supposed to know her species.

"But between you and I, you know more than you're telling, don't you?" Evony smirked.

"Do you?"

"Okay, girl's got to have her mystery. I can respect that."

"I'm sorry, not to interrupt your, uhm, crazy, but who are you?" Tamsin had to laugh. The succubus didn't even know the head of her clan. Pretty sad.

"Local government, consider me the welcome wagon for the Dark Fae. Do you know why you've been brought here to today? You're going to be tested."

"Oh wow, will there be math?" Both Evony and Tamsin chuckled.

"Funny, she's funny." Tamsin nodded. "Listen here norma-Fae. We have a millennia old, two party system and it works just swell because membership is mandatory."

"Well I must have lost my invitation."

"Which is a problem; see you running around, free and nonpartisan, gives all the lemmings ideas."

"I don't want any trouble, okay? Promise. Just let me go."

"Well lucky for you, if you survive your test today, you'll have an opportunity to join a side. Problem solved."

"Join? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"We take care of our own. Look at Tamsin here. Without us she couldn't survive out in the real world. We place you in a human occupation that is to our advantage, like the police station for Tamsin, help with the disposal of your kill, not that Tamsin has a problem with that, ect. Ect. Oh, and dental." Tamsin just stared at the Morrigan. Leave it to Evony to just use her as an example when she didn't need any more attention brought to herself. She was beginning to realize that this may be the girl.

"Well I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. I hear you've been alone for a long time, no friends or family, afraid you'd kill them I'd imagine. Sounds lonely. You have the chance to be a part of something now, chance to have a new family. Or to have enemies. " Tamsin winced at that. If Bo was who she thought, Bo would have some major enemies that very few knew about. "So, be very careful how you play the next few hours." Then the Morrigan got up and walked out.

Bo turned to Tamsin. "Nice leader you've got there. Real peach."

"Yeah well, you learn to live with her. It's really not so bad, she was right about the dental though." Tamsin smirked a little.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Tamsin internally was slapping herself for interacting at all with Bo. For all she knew, Bo would choose the Light, and then Tamsin's interactions with her would be minimal. But if she could sway Bo to the Dark, it could make her job much easier.

"Deal with all of this; haven't you ever wanted to just be free?" Free? Tamsin laughed, she had never been free, for her entire life. She was always roped into some sort of servitude of one kind or another.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn to live with it."

* * *

"So what exactly am I in for here? Big bad nasties, the Loch Ness monster?"

"Underfae." Dyson replied. "Those of our kind that don't exactly fit into the human world. Very old, very dangerous. You'll face two. "

"What are my chances?"

"I wouldn't bet on you."

"Have I spit in your coffee of something? What is your deal?"

"Kiss me."

"You are really bad at reading women."

"Listen, you need all of the strength you can get, so take some of mine."

"He's right you know. If you want to have any chance of surviving this, you're going to have to feed." Tamsin said, walking up to the two of them.

"Will I kill you?"

"Just kiss me." Dyson brought Bo's face to his and kissed the succubus. She withdrew some of his chi, and Tamsin turned away. She did not need to see her partner making out with the girl. When Bo finished feeding, she felt a rush of adrenaline running through her body.

"Oh, wow. Did, did you feel that? That was like the Fourth of July in my mouth. "

"Yeah, we all saw it too Bo, little hungry there are you?" Tamsin laughed.

"Wait, you stopped me, how did you stop me?"

"Your powers don't work on all Fae the same way." Dyson replied.

"Then how am I supposed to beat these guys?"

"Be faster, be smarter. They'll underestimate you, use that to you advantage. I've been around a while, battle is kind of my thing. Hopefully you'll come out alive. I'll see you around succubus." Tamsin told Bo, and then walked out. Dyson dragged Bo into the middle of the compound to face her test.

* * *

All sorts of Fae were there to watch her, Light and Dark. All standing on the overhanging, clapping and cheering. Bo could see Tamsin patiently watching her, observing her, like she was analyzing her chances of survival.

"He's big, but he's slow. These are your weapons." Dyson gestured to a rack. "Choose wisely. Good luck"

Bo picked up a pair of daggers, and Tamsin smiled. She had chosen well, Bo was up against a bigger opponent, stealth and agility were needed to fight him, not brute strength. Bo stepped into the arena with the large Underfae. He slammed his dual hammers on the ground as an intimidation technique.

"Enough." The Ash called out. "To the death." And the cheers started again.

Bo circled her opponent, waiting for him to make the first move. He ran and charged at Bo, swinging his hammers for her face. She ducked back, avoiding the swing, as he swung to her right. She dodged and ducked another incoming attack. As he stepped forward, she ducked a rolled to the other side of the arena. The underfae swung his hammers again at her, and as she dodged, he hit one of the brick walls, stopping his momentum enough so Bo could nick his arm. He roared and dropped his hammer.

With his free hand be punched at Bo's face, knocking her back a little. He then swung his hammer at her, leaving an opening for her to kick him in the chest, knocking him farther backwards. Again he charged and as he raised his hammer, Bo slid between his legs and sliced the back of the legs, causing him to fall to his knees. She kicked him in the chest, and then slit his throat. Tamsin allowed herself to smile, the succubus did it, but that was only the first test.

As she got up, she let her guard down and another Underfae approached her from behind, grabbing hold of her shoulder, bringing her into a vision.

Suddenly she was in a forest with an elderly man.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Would you like some tea?" As the man gestured to a chair beside him.

"What was that?"

"I thought we could use some privacy." Bo looked around cautiously. "Please, sit down." Bo took a seat besides the old man. "We don't have much time. I want to help you."

"How?" The man grabbed Bo's hand.

"I'm a pain-eater, let me take yours. I can end your suffering, if you'll trust me."

Bo looked around. She was on the verge of accepting his offer. All of the pain of her past, could be gone.

Outside of her vision, the underfae had begun to feed on Bo. Tamsin looked down, she'd hoped the succubus could have been stronger than this, obviously she wasn't.

* * *

While Bo was enduring her test, Kenzi had found a way to sneak into the glass factory undetected. She cautiously entered the building, looking for Bo, and anyone who could possibly kill her. As she entered a corridor, Trick watched her search for Bo, smiling.

* * *

Bo dropped her daggers, and Tamsin lost all hope that Bo would come out of it. The pain the succubus must have felt to want to rid herself of it was great. Tamsin could relate to that, however if she was killed today, Tamsin's job would become a whole lot simpler, although her employer would not be happy with her, it wasn't her fault the girl died.

Inside the vision, Bo was still sitting next to the elderly man. "I'd like to show you something." Many different tables, each with a body bag on top of them started to appear. The man looked back at Bo. "Those are your dead."

"I.. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to see this."

"That's all you've been doing. 10 long years, killing and running, killing and running. Aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"How many more will have to die so you can live?"

"No, no it's not like that anymore. I know what I really am. They told me I can learn how to fight it." BO was frantic, she didn't want this.

"You didn't really believe that did you? You're an abomination, child. You know it in your heart. Do the right thing."

As the man poured Bo a cup of tea she said, "But I don't know what the right thing is anymore. Can you help me?"

"If you're willing." He held the cup up to Bo.

"What is it?"

"Your way out. You'll sleep and never wake up." Bo took the cup in her hands and then shook her head.

"I don't know."

"It'll be quick, and beautiful. A gesture of love. No one will even miss you, no one will mourn you. Nobody needs you." He shouted.

* * *

Outside her vision, Bo could hear screaming, "Bo wake up! Bo wake up damnit! Bo wake up, wake up." Kenzi was calling to her, as a large man came and grabbed her from behind. "Bo he's killing you wake up!" Bo started to fight the underfae's influence. The elderly man in her vision urged her to drink. She refused and opened her eyes. "Get out of my head you freak." She pushed his hands out her face, and he cowered and ran. Bo dropped to the ground picked up one of her daggers and threw it at the man attacking Kenzi. It lodged through his arm, into the wall behind it.

Tamsin nodded her head in approval. She was surprised, Bo didn't take the easy way out, looked to her that the succubus was a fighter. This was going to be interesting.

"This one has passed the test." The Ash declared, gesturing to Bo. "It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side." Secretly, Tamsin wished that Bo would choose the Dark, there was something about the succubus that was different from anyone else she had ever met, and yet she hoped she wouldn't because she was thawing out for Bo much too fast to be okay.

"Neither." Bo yelled. Everyone gasped, except Tamsin. She just chuckled to herself and shook her head. Leave it to the succubus to break all of the rules. "I choose humans." Bo dropped to one knee out of weakness and Kenzi ran over to her and Bo nodded to her.

* * *

"Now can we kill her?" Evony said to the Ash. "She passes without any training. Who is this girl?"

"May I offer an opinion?" Trick appeared behind the couple.

"You have no station here, old man. Don't you have some shoes to cobble or a garden to decorate?" The Morrigan said, turning to face Trick.

"Someone hid her from both our sides. It would be wise to learn why and how, before killing her." Trick said.

"And meanwhile she could expose all of us."

"Not without exposing herself," The Ash replied.

"I'm not saying there isn't a time when she needs to be put down. I'm saying choose it wisely." Trick finished, as he walked away.

* * *

Dyson and Tamsin drove the van back to the alley where they had found Bo and Kenzi, releasing them both. As they jumped out of the van Bo said, "Feel like we've been paroled."

"You sort of have been." Dyson said the pair.

"Any conditions on our release?"

"No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business, and no more leaving town. The Elders want you where they can watch you."

"Well they don't own me. And I'm not very good at being obedient."

Tamsin smirked. "I think that is quite apparent, succubus."

Dyson gave his partner a look. "Learn, when you need help." Dyson handed Bo a card that Kenzi quicky snatched.

"If I need help.." Bo quickly said.

"When you need help, you can find me at the 39th division. And Bo, you did well." Dyson went to get in the van. "You coming partner?"

"Give me a sec Dyson. I have a few things I want to clear up with the succubus."

"What Tamsin?"

"Just because you're not Light, doesn't mean we are on friendly terms." Tamsin pointed between herself and Bo. "I gave you advice during your test, and that is as far as our interaction goes. You didn't pick a side, which I can respect, not that I approve. But don't go messing it up, because if you do, I will not hesitate to take you down myself." Bo just stared at Tamsin as she turned around and got in the van.

Bo turned to Kenzi. "Nice Fae that one.." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't worry about it Bo, I've got your back." Kenzi smiled. The van drove away and Bo and Kenzi, walked down the alley back onto the street. "I'm not crazy right? That just happened?"

"Yeah, and now we know. Anyone can be Fae."

Kenzi turned to Bo, "So, what now?"

"We go home and we figure out the rest tomorrow."

"We huh?" Bo just smiled, stopped walked, and turned to Kenzi.

"I gotta figure out some way to make a living while I'm here and you're the one that thought we'd be a good team. So yeah, we." Kenzi just nodded and followed Bo as they kept walking.

"Cool, just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you and all, uh, but I'm only into guys, sorry." Bo laughed.

"I'll try to contain my disappointment." Bo said, as the two walked around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was an idea that I saw floating around on Tumblr, and I really wanted to try my hand at it. Basically what it is is if Tamsin had been around from Season 1 and on. So Tamsin has been working with Dyson and Hale at the station for a while before Bo even came into the picture. The Morrigan saw fit to station her own there when the Ash put Dyson and Hale there. **

**At this point in time, Tamsin knows she has a mark, but she is just beginning to realize it's Bo. Obviously in the story, she will not move as fast to bring her in as in the actual show, since she's in it for much longer. **

**It will be a Valkubus story, with elements of Doccubus and DyBo in it. How I'm writing this is basically as I watch each episode, I stop and start so I can write based on the actual episode, with Tamsin thrown in and things changed to fit her in. So as you probably read, the chapter is very similar to the episode. **

**To be honest I didn't really regularly watch Lost Girl until Season 3, I know the story line from before, and I've seen bit and pieces of all of the episodes, but this way I will watch all of them while waiting for Season 4, and I can get a story in. I'll try to watch at least one episode a week, and therefore upload at least one chapter a week. Chapters will the span of a single episode, so each chapter is looking to be pretty lengthy. **

**Hopefully I can come up with some good ideas for stuff and work in a good story to boot. Hope you guys enjoy it! Hit me up with reviews or on Tumblr if you like it, so I can know it's worth continuing. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	2. Where there's a Will, there's a Fae

**Lost Girl: Redux**

**Chapter 2: Where there's a Will, There's a Fae**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

Bo and Kenzi walked into the hardware store, looking for stuff for their place. It was a fixer-upper, but they loved it none the less. "Okay, hinges, screwdriver, plunger, duct tape.." Bo checked those items off her list.

"With a little work, our crackshack is going to be feeling downright homey." Kenzi said with a laugh; like that place could ever really feel homey.

"Yeah, well it's already the closest thing I've had since I ran away at 18."

"So where does little fae sexkiller grow up anyway?" Kenzi was genuinely curious about where her new roommate grew up.

"Small town, Midwest, all car shows and church socials."

"Ew; that would turn me homicidal." The very thought disgusted Kenzi, it sounded so boring. "You ever go back?"

"It's kind of tough, growing up thinking you might have a shot at bring prom queen, and find out that you're part of some ageless, secret race the feeds on humans."

"Hate when that happens."

Bo had stopped really paying attention to Kenzi as an attractive human male gave her the eye. She started to walk in his direction before Kenzi grabbed her around the waist.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting hungry." Bo hadn't really fed since that pick me up from Dyson before her test, and her energy was draining quickly.

"Okay, how about we, uhm, make a deal. We don't kill where we shop. Okay?" Kenzi didn't want any more trouble then she knew they would get in, in the future. Bo sighed and just walked past the man. Kenzi privately whispered to him, "Trust me buddy, you already got lucky."

* * *

Deep in a forest, a man was searching for something. Green flames shot out of the ground around him, but he just kept searching, trying to lure his prey out of hiding. He followed the flashes of green until he came to a very steep drop off, which he almost walked over, dropping his backpack in the process.

"Nice try." He said to no one really in particular, but he knew his prey could hear him. He ran off in the other direction, searching. When he, once again, saw the flashes of green flame, he ignored them, knowing that they were leading him off course.

Finally he found what he was looking for. A wooden door in a small hill, covered up with tree branches and foliage. He forced his way in and cautiously entered. Shinning his flashlight around, he found a small chest. When he bent down and opened it, it was filled with treasure, glimmering gold pieces and shining gems. "Gotcha."

* * *

Back at Bo and Kenzi's place, renovations were moving along.

"Hey easy! Not everyone here is a nookie powered Amazon."

"Whose idea was is to get a 200 pound side board anyway?

"Did somebody tell you we were going to live like savages? 'Cause it wasn't me."

"Just lift." Kenzi just grunted. "You know, filling this place with furniture is one thing, paying for it is another."

"No problem."

"Really? You hoping I had some kind of fae money power I wasn't aware of?"

"Didn't cost a thing. He sort of.. liberated it."

"Oh no, no no, we are not thieves."

"Thieves is a such a harsh word. Think of it more as.. redistribution."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, we stay alive as long as we don't piss off the fae too much. We are not doing anything that draws any extra attention to ourselves. Are you good with that?"

"Define good." Suddenly a green column of fire shot up behind the pair, setting their couch on fire with it. Bo and Kenzi scrambled to put the flames out.

"Sorry about the couch." A voice said. Kenzi and Bo immediately whipped around to see an elderly man sitting in the chair behind them. Brandishing a plunger, Bo confronted him.

"Okay you have exactly two seconds to tell us who the hell you are and what you're doing in our house."

"Wow, look at you. You're everything the rumors in the Fae community said you'd be." The man was seriously impressed.

"Wrong answer." As Bo approached him, another column of green fire shot up behind her, setting their floor on fire. Bo and Kenzi ran over to put it out, complaining. After they had put it out, the turned back to see the elderly man had disappeared and had moved to another part of the room.

"Sorry about the fires. It's a reflex. Hell on the furniture, but it's kept me alive for a long time." He said apologetically.

"Yeah, well all good things come to end buddy." As Kenzi took out a set of brass knuckles.

"See, see people always to right to the violence. And they wonder why I stay elusive."

"Why don't you tell us what you want and you can elusive yourself right out of here." Bo didn't need any more trouble than she had already, so she really wanted to get rid of this guy.

"Most people call me Will. I'm a Will O' the Wisps."

"You sure that's not a Chaz of the chunky or Bob of the butterball?" Kenzi just had to take a crack at him, after all he had barged into their home and already set a couple fires.

"Hey, I wrestle with my weight, what can I say?"

"You were telling us why you're here." Bo just wanted a reason, so he could leave.

"Well here's the deal. I'm a woodland fae, Light just so you know. I live in the forest outside of town. And of course there are humans that wander into my turf. Crashing through the woods, cutting down trees, looking for my treasure." That caught Kenzi's attention.

"Woah, woah did you just say treasure?"

"Hey, get with the program, that's what this is all about. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds." Kenzi was interested now.

"Sir, sir have a seat, your smell isn't bothering me at all."

"Okay, so I spend my nights searching the woods for precious stones."

"What, they're just lying around?" Kenzi was shocked to hear that.

"If you know where to look." He said, simply. "Most of the humans that have heard about it, that are out searching, I'm able to throw them off with a few well placed fairy fires. But there's this one human, he's been hunting me down for years. A couple of nights ago, he got past the best I could throw at him, and found my stash. I got home and it was gone! All of it!" Bo had been just listening up until this point.

"And you want me to help you get it back?"

"Well why not? You're smart, you're capable and best of all, you're not part of a system."

"Okay, so why would you trust me?"

"Because I have something you want."

"I'm not a big fan of riddles."

"First of all, I have to know something. It about your feet. When I heard about the girl that didn't know where she came from, thought it might be you. But I need to know for sure. Do you have a birthmark of your left foot just above the heel?" Bo just stared blankly at him.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, true story this. Happened 28 years ago, I was in my woods, minding my own business and all of the sudden there's this woman, crashing through the brush." Kenzi was skeptical.

"Uh, and we're supposed to care about this why?"

"Because the bundle she was carrying was a baby. A little fae girl, with a birthmark of her left foot, just above the heel. Bam, got your interest now right?" Bo approached him.

"What else do you know?"

"Uh uh, not so fast. That only happens after you help me out." Bo nodded.

"You do realize that it might be hard to find some random guy in the woods that stole your stuff." He reached behind him and pulled out a backpack.

"He dropped this, maybe there's something here that will help you track him." He pulled a gun out of the pack. Bo quickly reached for it and pulled it and the pack into her hands.

"I'll see what I can do." Kenzi quickly stepped in, patting Bo on the shoulders.

"Ah, what she means is that she'll see what she can do, for a price. We can talk flat rate or in terms of percentage," Bo pulled Kenzi's arm. "Oh, excuse us." Bo dragged Kenzi away, to the other side of the room.

"Look, this is not about money. I need to know about my parents."

"You really think this bozo can tell you anything?"

Bo sighed, "It's a chance I'm willing to take." They turned to see Will biting into an apple.

* * *

Dyson, Hale and Tamsin walked down a hall at the police station. Hale was bragging about a date he had recently, Dyson only half listening and Tamsin was internally laughing at the siren. Only Hale would brag so much about a pair on Gemini he had gotten it on with. The three of them walked around the corner, to see Bo sitting on one of the cop's desks, laughing with him. Dyson and Tamsin both noticed Bo, Hale still going on about his night.

"Hey that sounds great Hale, but me and Dyson have got some things to take care of. I'm so sorry I'll miss this little love fest of yours though." Tamsin voice, as usual, dripping with sarcasm.

Tamsin and Dyson walked over to Bo, as she was staring up at them, just smiling.

"How'd you get in here?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. She obviously had walked through the front door. Sometimes her partner was so dense.

"I.. said I was Tamsin's girlfriend. Nobody seems to have a problem with that." Tamsin nearly choked on her own spit. She looked around to see all the guys in the room looking at her and Bo, and she could see the arousal on half of them.

"I bet. Gentlemen, would you mind just giving us a moment?" To Tamsin's relief, the guys went back to their work. At least Dyson was good for something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You said I could find you here if I needed help, didn't expect to see blondie here, but whatever." Tamsin gave Bo one her signature dirty looks. Bo just smirked and winked at the Valkyrie.

"I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Are you that disappointed to see me?"

"Well that depends, what do you need? You look hungry, should I be worried?"

"You mean am I going to go on a murder spree? No, I'm okay, but I do need help tracking down who this belongs to." She handed Dyson a package. Inside was the gun she had taken from the backpack Will had given her. Dyson cautiously took the gun out.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" Tamsin was surprised. It's not every day you just waltz into a police station, carrying a gun that didn't obviously didn't belong to you.

"My client needs to find something that somebody took from him. He promised info on my real parents if I helped him out." Tamsin looked concerned. Could this client possibly know who her father was? Her job, and probably life would go to shit if he did.

"It means this client is fae."

"Well there's a reason you guys are detectives then huh?"

"Bo, this is not a good idea. You should stay out of the fae world. Just live your life."

"There's just, uh, one small problem. I wind up killing everyone that I let close me." Sounds like a succubus who has little control, Tamsin thought. "You are the only ones that I can talk to. You guys have to help me out."

"No we don't." As much as Tamsin disliked Bo so far, she gave her credit, she had some massive balls to come waltzing into the station, asking for their help.

"Fine." Bo grabbed the package containing the gun. "I'll get help elsewhere, but I have to warn you, this could get messy. I mean, I get taken in by human cops, I have no problem telling them what I am, or what any of you are."

"The Morrigan was right, you are dangerous." Tamsin laughed, Dyson was trying to man up. She grabbed the package from Bo.

"Well flattery will get you everywhere." Tamsin smirked and handed the package to Dyson.

"Dude, run the registration on this, there's something I've got to do."

"Are you sure you want to get involved Tamsin? I know how great you are with people." Dyson laughed slightly at his partner.

"I'm not sure about anything, but just do it, before I just cut the wolf junk off right now. You know I can." Dyson shuddered and nodded his head.

"And you, come with me." Tamsin picked her jacket off of her desk.

"Where are we going?"

"You want to play in this world? You've got to learn the rules."

* * *

Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal Riata.

"If getting a fae education is all about walking into a bar, then I should have been schooled already."

"Well, this isn't quite your normal bar. These are all our people."

"Your people maybe."

"It's a place where we don't have to hide who we really are." As they pair reached the bar, Trick greeted them.

"Tamsin." Despite being Light fae, Trick was always nice to the blonde Valkyrie. Much like the woman standing next to her, she never really had a family, and Trick was the closest thing she had right now.

"Trick, I've got someone you should meet. This is Bo." Trick smiled at Bo. "Bo, this is Trick. He's one of the Light Fae elders, keeper of this waystation."

"Non locals who pass through have to declare themselves here."

"Well, you people have more rules than my old high school." Bo commented.

"The Dal is also a place where all fae can find sanctuary from persecution. It's neutral ground for Light and Dark fae."

"Hence why I can be here." Tamsin jumped in.

"Well the looks people are giving me are hardly neutral."

"The politics of remaining undeclared are complicated."

"Well I'm not very political." Tamsin had to laugh at that. Trick gave her a warning look. She quickly gained her normal, bitchy composure.

"Well that's not something you get to decide on your own."

"Okay look, I just need somebody to be straight with me. I'm like a baby here, there's enough I have to know."

" Okay, come with me."

Trick walked off, motioning for Bo to follow him. She looked back at Tamsin, who gestured that she follow him. Bo nodded and chased after Trick. Tamsin leaned up against the bar, and watched them go.

* * *

Bo and Trick settled down in one of the private rooms in the Dal. Trick locked the door and set next to Bo. "Okay, Bo." Trick picked up a rather large book that was on the trunk next to them. He picked at a pen and wrote her name in the book "Uh, mother's and father's names."

"Sam and Marry Dennis."

"Um.. I mean your real parents." Bo closed her eyes and sighed.

"You tell me."

"Well, we know they're both fae."

"How do you know?"

"Those born of only one fae, don't have any fae abilities, and you most certainly do. Guess you'll remain a mystery. Sign in then." He said, handing the pen to Bo. She grabbed it and wrote her name in the book, then handed the pen back to Trick.

"So how about you helping me out?"

"What do you know about us?" Trick inquired. He needed to know what she knew, so he could know where to begin.

"That there are two types of fae, Dark and Light; that neither likes the other very much; and um, that all of them have some sort of freaky going on." Trick shrugged.

"I suppose freaky is in the eye of the beholder. And the issue between the Light and Dark fae is a little more than just not liking each other. We've been on the edge of a war for more than a thousand years."

"That's holding a grudge."

"Ha, a war between our people would end the human race, as well as ours."

"Well, if you people are so powerful then how do you stay under the radar?"

"It's more comfortable for us to remain a myth. But it's difficult to do that especially when someone keeps asking too many questions." Trick gave Bo a knowing look. Bo just rolled her eyes.

"Meaning me. Look, for some reason my real parents dumped me, and I need to know why." Trick shook his head.

"Maybe they did it to protect you."

"Leaving your kid, to think that they're a serial killer without how or why, that's a hell of a way to protect them."

"Well have you ever thought that maybe what they were shielding you from might have been much worse?"

Bo walked back out into the main bar, walking up to Tamsin, who was still standing where she had been when Bo had left her.

"Dyson called while you were with Trick. The gun belongs to someone named Michael Connoll. He lives in the north end of the city, in a trailer park. What are you going to do?"

"Pay him a visit. Try and see if he has my client's goods."

"I hope you leave him in one piece succu-bitch." Bo rolled her eyes.

"Well if not I'll make sure he goes with a smile on his face." Tamsin half smiled at the comment, then quickly hiding it, put on a concerned, serious face. "I'm kidding."

"Just be careful who you trust. There's still a lot you have to learn, a people will take advantage of that. Don't let them."

"Thanks." Bo walked off.

Trick approached Tamsin as Bo was leaving.

"She's going to get herself killed if she keeps doing this. We've got to find a way to keep her in check."

"If she's who I think she is, managing her will be more than any of us are up to, Dark or Light." Tamsin nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Down at the trailer park, Bo and Kenzi drove up to Michael's place.

"Well if this guy's sitting on a fortune and jewels, I hope he's planning on upgrading his crib."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the advice Kenz."

The girls walked up to the door of the trailer, inspecting their surroundings. Kenzi jumped in an attempt to see through the window in front of her. Knocking on the door, Bo got no reply. She tried the knob and to her surprise it was open. As the pushed the door open further, she saw a string attached to the other side and heard the gun being pulled back. "Crap." Bo said to herself, as she tackled Kenzi out of the way, just as a shotgun blew a hole through the door, showering the girls in dust and debris. As they sat up, Bo noticed her bleeding hand. "That's one hell of a doorbell."

Inspecting the hole, the pair peered through the door. "Tell me again why this case is better than stealing?" Again, they opened the door and walked inside the trailer. Going through the trailer, Bo found a whole bunch of books about fairy folk and folklore. She came to the conclusion that Michael was hunting Will for the treasure. In the phonebook, Kenzi saw that G.W. Thompson Co. Pawnbroker and Jewelers had the circled. Ripping out the pages from the book, they got up, and as they turned around, a woman with a shotgun was standing right behind them.

"Hello girls, going somewhere?"

"Actually we're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh you're kind of in a hurry." She just laughed. "Oh honey, you'd better have such a damn good excuse for what you're doing here in my neighbor's place." Bo glanced at Kenzi.

"We're friends of Connoll." The woman looked unsure.

"Friends?" This time Kenzi responded.

"Yeah we, uh, came to visit and he must of forgot." Again, the woman just laughed.

"Imagine, pretty little thing like you robbing a man's house and home." As the woman walked towards Bo and Kenzi, still pointing her shotgun at them. Bo slowly approached her.

"I'm sure we can work this out without getting the police involved." As Bo approached, the woman backed up slowly.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, no, you stay. Stay.. just.." Bo cut her off, placing a hand on her face.

"Hey, let me explain it to you, it'll all make sense" Bo used her succubus charm on the woman, bringing their lips together, drawing chi out of the women.

"Bo? Bo that's enough." Kenzi yelled at her friend, concerned for her as well as the woman she was feeding off of.

"Just a snack." Bo murmured. As the women sank to the floor, Kenzi tried to pull Bo off of her, but as she did, Bo turned on her, grabbing her by the throat. Kenzi grasped at Bo's arm, trying to loosen her grip on her neck.

"Bo stop, listen to me." Bo's electric blue eyes fades back to their normal light brown, coming to her senses. She let go of Kenzi.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi was just grasping at her neck, trying to take in air. "I'm sorry, thanks for the cockblock."

"Yeah maybe next time I'll do it from a distance." Bo checked the woman's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. The two walked out of the trailer, and Bo took the bandage off of her previously bleeding hand. The cuts were gone, thanks to her snack. The couple talked game plan, and decided that Kenzi would stay at their place with Will, while Bo went to the pawnbroker.

* * *

Bo approached the man behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I have an anniversary coming up and my husband said the sky is the limit. So I was thinking why not make it jewelry. And if it was going to be jewels, I was thinking of buying some raw stones and choosing the settings later. Someone told me that you have a nice selection of unset stones right now."

"I don't deal in unset stones. If you don't see it in the case, it's not available. If you'll excuse me." Bo just sighed and grabbed the man by the tie.

"Look, I don't do undercover well, so let's talk straight about this. You bought a load of uncut jewels from a guy named Michael Connoll. He took them from a guy that I know and I need to find them."

"I don't know any Connoll."

"Oh this is not going to going to go well." Bo said as she twisted the man's wrist.

"Where is he? Simple, you tell me and I'm gone."

"Lakeview motel, he met with me at the Lakeview motel. Room 205, I could only afford some of them, I said I'd be back later this week for more." Bo let the man go.

"Well, you probably won't be making that appointment. Oh by the way, that emerald pendant is to die for." Bo pointed to the pendant in the case, then she turned around and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, back at Bo and Kenzi's place, Kenzi was busy putting out green flames. "Dude , could you stop that?"

"I told you, I can't help it. Maybe you could stop watching me."

"It's kind of hard, for a sprite, you take up a lot of real estate." Will just shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I'm large I know it. What? I get lonely, I get depressed, I binge."

"Aren't there people that could help you with that? Like some kind of Fae Fatwatchers or something?"

"I don't exactly show up for meetings." Kenzi just smirked.

"Yeah, I guess not." Kenzi's cell rang and she answered. Bo told Kenzi to meet her at the Lakeview motel so they could see if Connoll was there.

* * *

Down at the trailer park, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin had been called to pick up Bo latest feed.

"Looks like succu-bitch had herself a little snack, eh boys?"

"Anyone asking any questions?"

"I placed some.. dulcet tones down on anyone who took an interest, but how many bodies are we going to have to disappear for this chick?" Hale was getting fed up with having to clean up after Bo.

"Maybe she didn't have a choice." Dyson really wanted to believe the best in Bo.

"Or maybe she's just out of control. What the hell is she doing here, in this dump?" Tamsin couldn't help but at least be curious.

"I don't know, but what I do want to know is why someone puts a shotgun in their front door."

"Jehovah's witnesses." Both Tamsin and Dyson chuckled. "Just saying. Look, maybe we get our hands on little Miss Killer Kitty and maybe we'll get our hands on both." Tamsin had to agree with Hale.

"Alright, let's get on her."

* * *

Sitting in the parking lot of the Lakeview motel, Kenzi and Bo watched the place. "He's still there."

"Great, let's break in and get your koozoh on this guy's fae robbing ass."

"You stay here and watch the door. I'll try to do this on the QT."

"Bo you're not going to uh.." Kenzi trailed off.

"Don't worry. The woman from the trailer park will hold me over for a while." Bo sighed as she stepped out of her car. As she approached Room 205, she saw a housekeeping station in front of the door. She quickly took off her jacket and put on the maid's uniform. She grabbed the cleaning supplies and knocked on the door. She called out that she was the maid and a voice from inside told her to come in. She unlocked the door, and stepped into the room.

"I'll try and make this fast." She said to the man lying on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh yeah? Surprised that someone is keeping such a handsome guy like you waiting."

"You know what, I think it might be you that I'm waiting for." Bo turned around to see the guy pointing a handgun at her. She slowly raised her hands, with a feather duster in the right hand.

"Oh, whatever kind of date you were expecting, you've got it all wrong." The guy stood up.

"The maid was here a half hour ago. I knew he'd send somebody for me, where is he?"

"He who?"

"The man from the woods. My father."

"Okay, this doesn't make any sense. Will can't be your father."

"Why? Because I'm not fae? Because I'm not special?"

"No, I mean, yeah. You're normal."

"But you're not. You wouldn't have trusted someone that wasn't one of them. You're fae."

"I guess so."

"Took me years to learn about all this stuff. See only my father was fae so I didn't inherit anything, never even got to know him."

"Okay hold on, you've got to back this up a few steps here. I'm missing something."

"My mom worked at a research station in those woods. One night she's looking out the window and she sees some green lights. She tries to follow them and before she knows it, she gets lost. Next thing she knows, there's some guy standing there."

"Don't tell me, sort of an old guy in need of a serious wardrobe makeover?"

"He seemed nice. He brought her food and wine. He told her he could her out of the woods. It was a romantic night, full moon and everything."

"I'm afraid I know where this is going."

"When she let the woods that night she was pregnant with me."

"Look if you have some kind of daddy issues there are other ways you can take it up with him."

"What, you think I haven't tried? My mom wasted years of her life, just trying to find him, to tell him, but all he did was distract her with those stupid fires. In the end she made herself sick, just stumbling around in the dark. She died, with everyone still thinking that she was crazy."

"And so you think you're entitled to his treasure."

"I don't care about the treasure. I just want to see him. I just want him to know me."

"Well robbing him is a hell of an introduction."

"Look, you know him, right? He hired you to get his stuff back? I have the jewels, in a locker at Fortress House Storage on 15th. You get him to meet me; he can have it all back."

* * *

Outside Kenzi was still watching the door, when a hooded man walked up to the room where Michael and Bo were talking. He removed his hood, then detached his head, setting it down on the housekeeping station. Kenzi gasped, wide mouthed as the man drew a sword from his waist and stepped inside the room. Kenzi quickly got out of the car and ran to find Bo.

"You sit tight and I'll call you when I speak to him." Suddenly the headless man burst in the room, swinging his sword. Michael immediately pointed his gun at the figure. "Friend of yours?" Bo asked.

'He followed you." The headless man swung his sword at Michael, as Michael shot at him, the bullets seemed to do nothing again him. While the figure's attention was on Michael, Bo pushed him on the bed and told Michael to run.

The figure swung his sword at Bo, and as she dodged the sword stuck the TV and broke the screen. Bo quickly lunged forward and threw him into the now broken TV. Dodging the ducking the sword Bo tried to buy herself time. Kenzi suddenly rushed into the room, throwing a mop to Bo. Bo caught it and tried to stop the man's sword, but it just cut it in half. Using the broken pieces of mop, she stabbed them upward into the figure's chest, pushing in back towards the bed.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi walked into the Dal to talk to Trick. All of the fae were eyeing Kenzi as they walked up to the war where Trick was talking with Tamsin.

"Hey." Bo tapped Tamsin on the shoulder. Tamsin turned around and her eyes immediately shifted to Kenzi.

"Bo you can't bring human's here. It's not the place for them."

"Where I go, she goes." Trick then chimed in.

"You're claiming her?"

"Yes." Bo responded.

Trick yelled out for the bar to hear. "The girl is with her." The people in the bar went back to their drinks. Trick then addressed Bo. "Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on."

Bo whispered to Kenzi, "Try not to steal anything okay?" Kenzi just smirked.

"I'm checking in, like you asked me to. We've got a small problem."

"We?" Tamsin didn't like the sound of we. Bo looked at Trick, grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled her over to a deserted corner.

"I've got a body in the trunk of my car." Tamsin just looked confused.

"And in a bag in the backseat." Kenzi finished.

"Your little snack couldn't hold you over? Not that I'm surprised."

"Okay, you noticed.. I know I didn't call you guys about that but this is different okay? I found the guy that stole my guy's jewels." Kenzi decided it was her turn to chime in.

"And then there was another guy to wanted to take the other guy out.."

"Okay okay, you lost me at the second guy. You can't keep doing this Bo, D-man and I can't keep covering up for you."

"Okay, this is not how I planned my day Tamsin, I'd really rather not have to interact with you as much as I have today either, but here we are." Tamsin just huffed.

"Just show it to me." Bo pushed Tamsin out of the bar and over to her car. Bo opened the trunk to reveal the headless body, with the pieces of mop sticking out. Tamsin frowned, her bottom lip sticking out.

"First problem succubus, no head."

"Uh, he started that way."

"Yeah, second problem, it's a duelahan."

"Okay.. obvious question, what the hell is a duelahan?"

"Well, you could say they're the mercenaries of the fae world. Over the millennia they've evolved the ability to remove their heads."

"Like the headless horseman?"

"They use it to throw fear into their victims. Usually it's pretty effective actually."

"Yeah as a victim I can attest to that."

"Usually they're unstoppable though." Tamsin, once again, had to give the succubus credit. Defeating a duelahan was no small feat. Such a short time in their world and already she was becoming a great warrior. If she hadn't been marked, Tamsin would almost consider attempting a relationship with the succubus. Valkyries were supposed to find love among history's greatest warriors. She had been alone for so long, in all of centuries, never finding love. Of course she had never looked, until the succubus decided she wanted to waltz right into her life. Tamsin knew though that she couldn't. Not with someone that was marked.

"Well, I guess someone forgot to tell this guy."

"Or maybe he wasn't listening?" Kenzi decided to say. Bo and Tamsin just stared at her. "You get it? No head." They just shook their heads.

"I need to talk to you." Tamsin told Bo. They walked away, leaving Kenzi with the body. "Look succu-bitch, you've been extremely lucky, but I'd say that luck is probably going to run out sooner or later. You know nothing about this world."

"Well I'm learning damn fast."

"Are you okay?"

"I need to look up the Light fae's doctor, Laruen. She said that she could help me take the edge of my lethal libido."

"Look succubus, I can't help you there, I'm Dark fae, nothing I can do. There are other ways to deal with that problem you know." Bo smiled.

"No offense, but I don't want to owe your team. And I'm looking for a more long term solution, so, can you at least ask Dyson for her number?"

"Fine succubus, but you did not get this from me, or Dyson." Tamsin quickly called Dyson to get Lauren's number. He questioned why, and she made up some bullshit that she needed to ask the doctor a few questions that only she could answer. After Tamsin hung up, she wrote the number down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Bo. Tamsin then walked over to inspect the body some more. Kenzi joined Bo, and held up some jewels she had found in the duelahan's pockets.

"Looks like Will isn't the only one after jewels."

"Either that or this way payment for taking out Connoll."

"Hm, looks like Will's got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, well let's do that before more bodies start piling up."

* * *

Will was trying to put out some of his green flames when Kenzi and Bo walked into the house.

"Will."

"Huh? Oh hey, hi. I was just wondering where you guys were."

"Yeah move." Kenzi said, pointing the fire extinguisher at the flames and pulling the trigger.

"Woah, now that's handy, just pull a trigger and click, it's out. I really have to get one of those." Bo grabbed Will by the shirt and threw him onto the couch.

"No, what you really have to is start telling us the truth. You sent a headless nightmare after Connoll."

"You mean like a duelahan? Oh no way, I hate those things. They're creepy, but you got away right? I mean you're here, so what happened? You catch this Connoll?"

"I barely helped him escape in one piece."

"Um, maybe we had a miscommunication. You know, I spent a lot of time on my own, talk to myself a fair bit, maybe I didn't make myself clear. But I did say to catch him, didn't I?"

"Connoll is your son." Will looked confused.

"My what?"

"Your son." A column of green flames shot out behind Will.

"What.. what, it couldn't be, I mean me a daddy?" Will stuttered.

"About 30 years ago, there was a woman lost in the woods? You gave her food and wine?"

"And then you know; bow-chica-wow-wow." Kenzi said, complete with hand gestures.

"Oh.. uhh.. God.. Uhm.. Ella.. No, Ellie, yeah! That's right, oh, she was beautiful, even for a human. We uh.." Will cupped his face in his hand. "Oh shit." Will looked up at Bo and smiled. "I'm a daddy. What does he do? Does he look like me? Oh, he's got to be tall right? This is terrific, oh what am I talking about this is horrible. He's human, he can't know about me."

"Uh, that cat's way out of the bag." Kenzi said. "That's whole reason he took your jewels. He just wants to meet you."

"Well, I want to meet him too. I could bring him something. What do you think, teddy bear? Fire truck?" Bo just shook her head.

"Just come with us to see him. That's all he wants." Bo pulled Kenzi over to the side. "I have a stop to make, then we can go deal with Connoll, just keep him here until I get back?"

"Mhm.." Kenzi just mumbled.

* * *

At the Ash's compound, Lauren was analyzing cells under a microscope when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Bo standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I like watching a professional at work." Lauren laughed.

"Ah well, it's just boring research."

"Yeah well, some of the boring research might stop me from killing someone. You, uhm.. You said you might be able to do something about my hunger. Does that offer still stand?"

"You don't understand the politics of this world, it could be dangerous for me to even talk to you."

"The last thing I want to do is get you in trouble, but I need this." Lauren nodded.

"Should I be worried right now?"

"I have desires, not enough to kill someone.." She trailed off. "God who else has to say this kind of stuff huh? If you don't do it for me, then do it for the next person I feed off of."

"There's something that I developed for an incubus I treated." She picked up some vials. "If I'm right, it should take the edge off your hunger, but it won't allow you to heal." She filled a syringe with the liquid. "See if we can ramp you back to randy, frisky even. Take your jacket off. You know, if you learn to control your abilities, you might even like being fae."

"Maybe " Lauren inserted the needle into Bo's arm and injected the liquid into her system.

" You should think about joining the Light fae. I wouldn't have to hide my helping you."

"Well, they'd have to loosen up a bit first; start playing by my rules." Lauren smiled. "Seriously, thank you."

"Mhm." Bo smiled and turned to walk out of the lab, leaving Lauren with her research.

* * *

At the storage house, Bo walked in to meet Connoll. When she called out his name and he didn't respond, she walked further into the hallway. She called his name again and stepped out from behind a corner.

"I didn't know if you'd come. You talk to my dad?"

"Yeah, he wants to see you as much as you want to see him."

"I can't believe it. After all this time I'm actually going to see him. Do it, call him." Bo reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She dialed Kenzi and told her to bring Will in 20 minutes. After she hung up, she asked Connoll if he still had the gems. He motioned for her to follow him down the hallway. He opened a storage unit with the chest on the middle. He gestured for her to step in, and she opened the chest. While her back was turned her pointed a handgun at the back. She turned around.

"What is this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to be happy with only a reunion. The world has got to know what he did, my mother wasn't crazy."

"No you don't want to do this Connoll. The fae won't let you." He laughed.

"They won't have a choice. They kill me once I've outted them, this thing will go even bigger. This is everything I've ever wanted since I was a kid. Throw me your phone." Bo tossed Connoll her phone and he closed the door on her, locking it.

"Connoll, let me out of here."

"It's no use, you don't understand what it's like, being abandoned by your father, not knowing who he is, knowing he doesn't give a damn about you."

"I do know, my fae parents abandoned me. They dumped be with foster parents and I didn't even know that they existed. Not until the same started happening to me."

"But at least you got something out of it. You're special like them."

"Talk to him first, see what he says."

"We played it his way for the last 20 years, now we're going to play it my way." Michael left Bo, going to wait for his father.

* * *

Kenzi and Will walked into the storehouse, looking for Michael. Kenzi called out for Bo.

"Kenzi? Get out of here it's a trap." Kenzi tried to get Will to run back out the door, but Connell ran around the corner, point his gun at them.

"Hold it, I know your tricks old man, you're not going anywhere."

"I thought this was supposed to be a reunion."

"What, you think you can just walk back into my life like nothing's happened?" A column of fire sprang up in a barrel behind Connell. "The whole world is going to know you're real. They're going to know what you did to my mother."

"You can't do that."

"He's got the gun; he can pretty well do what he wants."

"Your mother didn't understand, one of us can't be with one of you forever."

"You didn't even give us a chance. All I wanted to do was see you; I just wanted to get to know you." Connell was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What I did, I did for her own good." Will started to walk towards his son. "Before you knew it, she wanted to know her own kind. She wanted to tell them who she was with. She'd tell them about me, I couldn't risk that." Will shook his head.

"Didn't you even think about her?" Connell started to lower his gun.

"I did, but time moves differently for my kind." Connell raised his gun again.

"Things are going to move pretty fast from here on." Will just laughed.

"You're stubborn. You've got a lot of your old man's traits." Suddenly a duelahan walked out from behind a corner, behind Connoll. Kenzi rushed towards Will.

"You did this."

"I didn't know you were my son."

Kenzi grabbed Will and ran behind a corner. Michael turned to see the duelahan removing his head. Kenzi and Will opened the unit that Bo was locked in. The duelahan draw and brandished his sword at Michael. He shot at it, but again the bullets did no good. He just kept coming. Just as he was about to bash Michael with his sword, Bo pushed him out of the way, and blocked the sword with a piece of metal pipe. She swung her pipe at the duelahan, and dodged left and right, avoiding his sword.

He just missed Bo, lodging his sword into the wall. Bo hit his side with the metal pipe, ducking under him and whacking where his head should have been. Kenzi got his attention by holding his head over the fire in the barrel that Will had started. While Kenzi was taunting the duelahan, he had pulled his sword out of the wall and started fighting with Bo again. He caught her by surprise, causing her to drop her pipe, and fall to her knees, holding her bleeding neck.. Just as he was about to bring his sword down on her, Kenzi threw his head in the fire and he immediately fell to the ground, dead.

Michael and Will stood over the dead duelahan's body while Bo was leaning up against the wall, Kenzi holding her up.

"So what now?"

"I owe you a story" Will replied.

"You'd better make it fast." Bo was losing a lot of blood, and Kenzi knew she didn't have a lot of time.

"That women I saw running with the baby that night, she was a fae midwife, she was scared."

"But why wasn't I with my real parents? Were they dead?" Will just shrugged.

"I don't know. This midwife wasn't exactly what you call chatty, but what she did say was she was afraid. She said someone was trying to hurt you."

"Who?"

"That's all she said. Hey, you know more now than you did before, right? I don't know what the story was with your parents Bo, but maybe they do want to see you. Find them, give them a chance." Will turned to look at Michael and they both disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Bo started to collapse to the floor from the blood loss.

"Bo, do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, get me Tamsin."

* * *

Back at Bo's place, Tamsin had reluctantly come over when Kenzi told her the situation. She walked into Bo's bedroom to find Bo half dead, lying of the bed. "Well succu-bitch, seems like you've had quite the day."

"Cut the shit Tamsin, you're the only one I can trust with this right now. I have to heal, and you're all that I've got left."

"Ugh, fine. Are you sure about this Bo?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now, but its how I heal, I have to."

Tamsin crawled onto the bed next to Bo, facing her. "This is a onetime thing succubus, I'm only doing this because there's always that chance you'll join the Dark because of my kindness." Tamsin flipped her hair, her usual sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Fat chance blondie, but nice try, I know you just want this." Bo gestured to her body. Tamsin just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with succubus." Bo brought her lips to Tamsin's, pressing her tongue again Tamsin's lips, slipping through, massaging Tamsin's tongue with hers. Tamsin allowed Bo to be the dominate one, as she knew Bo needed it; although Tamsin wouldn't have fought anyways. The kiss was like nothing Tamsin had ever experienced, and she had experienced plenty. She could feel the fireworks going off behind her eyes. This did not bode well for Tamsin. If a kiss from Bo did this to her, how could she ever expect to bring her to him. She'd have to figure that out when Bo wasn't groping at her body. Bo started to draw chi from Tamsin, feeling the wound start to close. Tamsin's chi was healing her faster than anyone else's ever had. When Bo broke the kiss, she stared at Tamsin with wide eyes.

"Woah, I've never tasted chi like that before, what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if you tried. Besides, don't you have some healing to do succubus?" Bo sighed, and brought her lips to Tamsin's again; drawing more and more chi from the blonde. Bo's right hand started to wander down Tamsin's body, her other hand pulling Tamsin's face ever closer to hers.

When Bo's wound had finally closed up and Bo felt exponentially better, she stopped. "Better?" Tamsin asked. Bo just nodded. Tamsin got off the bed and fixed her jacket. "Good, I'm glad you're sufficiently juiced." Bo watched Tamsin walk out the door and heard her front door close. Bo kept going over the feelings she had experienced while she was with Tamsin in her mind. Her chi was like nothing she had ever tasted. She racked her brain for what kind of fae Tamsin had been. Finally she recalled the Morrigan calling Tamsin a Valkyrie. Bo didn't know what that was, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2. This was a long ass chapter to write, but it was pretty fun. Now in response to a couple of reviews, I get that it's probably boring to read pretty much word for word an episode that you've watched, and I'm thinking about ways to fix that. I most likely will just upload another story that is changed scenes only if you'd prefer to read that. I will of course write the whole episode into a chapter, but if you don't want to skim/read the entire thing, there's an alternative. **

**This story is un-beta'd so all the mistakes are my own, so any inconstancies or confusing bits, I apologize, since it all makes sense in my mind, sometimes it's hard to go through from a reader's perspective. **

**A lot of this story is Tamsin placed into Dyson's places when he interacts with Bo, since their positions in the story are fairly similar. I will of course make sure she is unique with her lines and actions, but as you'll notice, Tamsin takes on a lot of Dyson's roles. **

**To be honest, I had the chance to write a lemon in this chapter, but I personally think I want to build up her relationship with Bo before jumping in the sack. **

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 and thanks for all the support for the story!**

**A Charmed Vampire | Valkubus-Shipper**


	3. Oh Kappa, My Kappa

**Lost Girl: Redux**

**Chapter 3: Oh Kappa, My Kappa**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

That night after Tamsin left, Bo, while she was healed, was still feeing hungry from her encounter with the Valkyrie. Tamsin always left her wanting more, but since the blonde was unavailable to her at the moment, she had to look elsewhere. Bo, not knowing where else to go, picked up her cell phone and called Dyson. She gave him the abridged version that did not include Tamsin and he agreed to be right over. The pair spent the night in Bo's bed, but during their encounter, Bo couldn't help but imagine the blonde Valkyrie was in her bed, not the yellow eyed wolf. She knew it wasn't fair to Dyson that she was using him in such a way, but despite her feelings on the matter, she knew that her preferred food choice was currently out of stock so to speak.

Her feelings for Tamsin had quickly escalated after that night. Tamsin almost seemed genuinely concerned for Bo, going as far to drag herself out of whatever she was doing to come and help her heal. Bo knew Tamsin didn't owe her anything, so the gesture was surprised, but appreciated. Bo didn't know if it was lust or something deeper she felt for the Valkyrie, but she knew it wouldn't be easy to get a feel for Tamsin's feelings since the Valkyrie had a master level control over her emotions.

Dyson, on the other hand, Bo could feel a budding admiration for the wolf that had took her under his wing, but she felt no deeper feelings than the innate need to feed from the wolf. He was fae, one of the only ones she felt comfortable around, so she went to him for her needs.

So the next morning when Bo awoke, her face broke out into a panicked look, and quickly turning over saw Dyson lying next to her.

"It's impolite to stare." Bo laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, this is just so incredibly weird for me, you have no idea." For he had no idea, Bo's secret wish that it was Tamsin in bed with her. The more Bo thought about it, the more she didn't understand her immediate pull towards to blonde, but she wasn't exactly complaining. Dyson's partner was certainly easy on the eyes.

"Why weird?"

"Because, you're the only person I've ever woken up next to that isn't dead." That was certainly part of it, this was different for Bo, but she also wasn't waking up to the one she wanted to.

"If it's any consolation, I can officially say they died with a smile on their face." Bo grimaced. Dyson noticed her discomfort. "Sorry, I shouldn't joke about that." He said as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"It's hard to say. My hunger is sated because of you." Bo paused. She knew she couldn't tell Dyson about her encounter with Tamsin, but another thought popped into her mind. "Hey, would sex with any fae give me this big of a hit?" Dyson laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'd like to think I bring a little something special to the table." That really wasn't the answer she was after. "Why, you going to find out?" Bo smirked behind his back, if only he knew.

"Not anytime soon." Tamsin wasn't going to just jump in bed with her, Bo knew that she wanted to bed the blonde Valkyrie, but that would take time, if it happened at all. For all she knew Tamsin only helped her so she could rub it in her face later. "Forget me, how are you feeling?"

Dyson sighed. "I just feel like I've ran a very long, very dirty marathon, you certainly leave a mark on a man."

"Well I never said that I would be gentle."

"Neither did I as I recall." Bo laughed.

"Well my hunger is gone, mission accomplished. So I guess you should go home or something."

"I guess I could go get some sleep." Bo nodded. Dyson grabbed his shirt, put his pants on, and quietly snuck out of Bo's room so Kenzi didn't hear him, leaving Bo to her thoughts and feelings of the shitstorm that was her relationships right now.

* * *

Falling to the forest floor, a young girl flipped onto her back, trying to crawl away from whatever was chasing her. Quickly getting to her feet, she turned and ran. Running through the dark and the trees, she glanced behind her several times to see if she was still being perused. Running as fast as she could, she suddenly stopped, coming upon a huge put in the ground, an unnatural pit. Her pursuer took advantage of her inaction and crept up behind her. As she turned around, she screamed.

* * *

Sitting on the counter of their kitchen, Kenzi gave Bo a knowing look. She cleared her throat to capture Bo's attention. Bo just glanced at her and continued to spread peanut butter on her toast. She, then turned around to face Kenzi. "What?"

"Looks like someone had an overnight guest, hmm?" Bo's face blanched. She didn't need Kenzi knowing that Dyson had been over. Not that she cared, but that meant Kenzi had either heard them the night before, or caught him on the way out. She really hoped it was the second one. "A gentleman caller, if you will?"

"Will you relax? You know he was just here to curve my hunger." Kenzi giggled.

"Apparently the Valkyrie wasn't enough, and he 'fed' you all night long." Kenzi struck a nerve bringing up Tamsin in the same sentence with Dyson and sex.

"Will you try to just grow up for a second here, okay? And not make such a big deal out of it." Kenzi stuck her hands up in defeat.

"Totally. But if I was going to make a big deal, like how big are we talking?" Bo laughed. She grabbed the bowl of cereal out of Kenzi's hands and put the bowl in the sink. She noticed some pamphlets sticking out of her bag and picked one up. They read 'Bo's private investigation services.'

"Kenzi, what the hell?"

"Right, about that.." Bo read off the pamphlet, reading that she apparently had 10 years experiences, police references, the whole nine yards. "Kenzi, you can't just lie about this shit."

"In my defense, truth is for pussies."

"Do you have any idea what kind of crackpots we're going to get with this?"

The two continued to argue about the pamphlets. Kenzi tried to convince Bo that this was the best option for the pair, as they weren't exactly normal when it came to trying to get day jobs. She finally got Bo to agree to met with one person before her condemned the plan.

* * *

The two had met a woman at a local café, and she showed them pictures of a young girl. "I can't afford to pay you very much." She trailed off. "All my money goes into Gina's education."

"Define all." Bo kicked Kenzi under the table.

"Our rates are negotiable, let's just focus on finding out what happened to Gina."

"If you can find her, she hasn't been gone long enough for the cops to take me seriously. She's over 18, so the college is acting like I'm some smothering parent."

"Well no offence, but how do we know you're not? Are there any signs of foul play?" Gina's mother sighed.

"She just disappeared, in the middle of the night. She hasn't been to her room, she hasn't answered her cell phone, she missed an exam this morning, and yesterday was my birthday and she never called. None of that is like my daughter," Bo examined the photos as she was thinking.

"But it is like a teenager." Bo didn't want to be sent on some wild goose chase for a teenager who was just enjoying their college freedom.

"Gina has wanted to be in a sorority ever since she was a little girl." Her mother said, holding up a picture. "Initiation is in two days and last we talked, she was counting down the minutes, she never would have left before this."

"Mrs. Ames, this doesn't really prove anything.."

"Look, a mother knows when her child is in trouble, please help me find her." Gina's mother looked distraught.

* * *

After the meeting, Bo asked Kenzi, "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I started running away when I was 10, some people just don't want to be found."

"Well, it doesn't sound like Gina had much to run from."

"Says her mom. This girl could be pregnant, flunking out, or on drugs. I know I'd have to be tripping to join a sorority.

"Still I know how shitty it feels looking for family that nobody will help you find. Can't hurt to look into it. We can start with what the cops know."

"Anyone cop in particular.." Bo laughed.

"Why are you being so weird about this? We had sex, it doesn't have to mean anything more."

"Oh BoBo, it's not just the wolf man, it's the blondie you had over before him. C'mon, using a girl to heal, and then using her partner to feed off of? There's ample amounts of shit to be weirded out over." Bo smirked. "So you go grill your lovers and I'll go see what I can find on my own."

* * *

"So little miss succu-bitch is a PI now huh?" Bo glared at Tamsin and Tamsin just smirked back.

"Yeah, it's part of Kenzi's grand plan to cement my freakhood." Bo said, mostly to Dyson.

"That girl worries me."

"It's not the worst idea though. Taking freelance work."

"Well you wouldn't have to, if you pledged yourself to the fae." Tamsin snorted at that statement. She knew full well Bo would probably never do that and Dyson was a fool for trying. "The Ash would put you in a line of work that is in your own self interest.. We could help you."

"Hello Dyson, I am standing right here you know? The Light isn't the only place to go, the Dark take care of their own just fine."

"Each has their privileges don't they?"

Both Dyson and Tamsin answered at the same time, "Yeah"

"Yeah, well so does freedom."

The three of them walked into the case files room which was packed with boxes. "So no missing persons was filed by the campus police. I did a quick check of the cold files, but nothing helpful here either." Tamsin said to Bo.

"What about your spooky files?" Both Tamsin and Dyson smirked. "My what?"

"You know, fae crimes that you guys have covered up? I mean that is pretty much the point of your day job isn't it? Making sure that none of the fae stuff gets into these records." Bo looked at Tamsin.

"I don't know what you're talking about succubus." Dyson pulled out a case file.

"You did not get this from us Bo. It's all we could find about the college."

"This is 10 years old." Bo opened the file. "Yeah it's before my time here, Tamsin was here though, maybe she can help you more than I can. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you ladies alone." Dyson walked out, leaving Tamsin balling her fists at the wolf. He did this on purpose. He could see the feelings she was developing for the succubus. They had been partners for a while and he knew her better than almost anyone. She knew he only was doing what he thought was good for the pair of them, but this is not what she had in mind.

"The file was a dead end. A freshman girl disappeared winter semester. The body was found during campus construction, it was hollow." Bo stared at Tamsin.

"You mean she was disemboweled?"

"No, I mean she was hollow." Tamsin flipped to a page with the picture of the girl. "I remember it, she was just bones and skin, no internal organs, no muscle, and there were no incisions either. Her insides were sucked out." Bo raised her eyebrows. "Gross. So definitely a fae kill then?"

"Well whoever the killer was either left or got better at hiding his kills. We never caught the guy, and it was the only body we found."

"No other missing students over the years?" Tamsin thought about that.

"No more than usual. Look colleges are weird like that, if you target the right person, where's a chance no one will ever report them missing." Tamsin hated that it was like that, but there was little she could do to stop it.

"Well, I can't find out anything more from here. I'll have to get on the inside, which is why I will need just one more favor." Bo slinked up to Tamsin, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tamsin smirked at the succubus' attempt to seduce her, but her subconscious was telling her it was working.

"And how to you suppose we start paying off this favor? You already owe me succubus."

Bo ran a finger down Tamsin's arm, "I think we can figure it out."

* * *

Walking in the front door, Bo found Kenzi playing with a hula hoop and talking on a headset. Dropping her bags on the couch Bo sat down next to Kenzi and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Hey chica."

"Yo."

"What's the word?"

"Well, I'm starting to think there may be more to this missing persons case."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Got her mom's permission to check her financials, and she is not just ignoring her mom. No action on her debit or credit, ditto on her data and cell plans since Monday."

"So no shopping, no texting, no talking in 48 hours." Kenzi nodded her head.

"Which makes her either dead or over 40."

"Well let's hope for something in between." Bo handed one of her bags to Kenzi.

"What's all that shit?"

"We are going undercover at Gina's school. Tamsin got me into campus security."

"We do?"

"Sort of." Kenzi looked in the bag Bo had handed her and pulled out a pink jacket, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Wait, what kind of security guard wears pink?" Bo just gave her a look. Finally it dawned on Kenzi and her mouth dropped. "Oh no."

* * *

"I hate you long time." Kenzi and Bo were walking the paths of Gina's school, Kenzi dressed all in pink and a blonde wig. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Like you haven't done worse? What is the problem?"

"I can handle scary monsters, okay but privilege creeps me out."

"Well this is the gig so suck it up."

"I'd better get danger pay, this is bad for my soul."

"Kappa Theta Psi, according to her mom Gina spend her final days here. You need to get in there and find out what they know. You sure you worked a solid cover?"

"Please, I think I can con a few muffies." Kenzi handed Bo an ID card. On it, it said Locksley College, Kenzi Sommersby, Student ID: 2850 5417. "If I must."

"Oh you must. And look on the bright side, maybe you were right the first time, maybe Gina's just playing hooky and this whole thing may be over soon."

* * *

Underground, an unconscious Gina slowly awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Wincing as she sat up, she called out. "Hello?"

Chains rattling, connected to something swimming in the water. Judging by the chains it was swimming over to her, and Gina slowly scooted away from the pool. Suddenly that something leaped out of the water and grabbed her ankles, trying to pull her into the depths with it. Screaming she kicked it and quickly scooted away. The thing crawled out of the water after her, but just as Gina was about in arm's length, the chain connected to it pulled it back, stopping it from reaching her. Seeing its fight was futile, it back itself back into the water, sinking below the surface.

Panicked, Gina screamed for help.

* * *

"You have much security work under your belt?"

"Some mostly private." When in truth Bo really didn't have any, but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I worked that angle for a bit. Good money, but this is a whole new world. Never gets stale."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Ah, longer than I care to remember, that's for sure. I can you anything you wanted to know about this place."

"Great, any gossip on the latest crimes? What kind of action am I looking at?"

"Plenty, if you ask me. Something about higher education attracted a certain kind of person. Spoiled brats, commies, and wise asses."

"They don't look so scary."

"Take it from me, don't let the pretty people fool you. It can be a pretty dangerous gig. If you run into any trouble, don't forget your holy trinity, your Tazer, your pepper spray, your flashlight; together they'll get you out of just about anything." The guy she was talking to ripped a missing poster of Gina off the bulleten. "Hey why are you taking that down?"

"Policy. Until the police tell us otherwise, the school doesn't want us to raise panic every time a student misses a class."

"You're kidding?"

"It's pretty tough, eh? Feel for the parents though. Fortunately almost all of those kids show up in a week or so after some bender. No worse for ware."

"Still, shouldn't we be putting together a detail or questioning students?"

"Ask Dean Peretti, 90 percent of this job is keeping her happy." Bo watched as Peretti gave a press speech, telling them that she was looking forward to years of Lockley's future success.

* * *

"So, why are you starting classes so late?"

"My folks just got transferred and I wanted to be closer to them." Kenzi was internally barfing at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well I can't tell you how perfect your timing is. We have a sudden opening in our pledge class, so we're always thrilled to meet a Kappa legacy." The girl Kenzi was talking to had such a fake smile of her face, it was hard for Kenzi to not just slap it off of her.

"So when was your mom a Kappa?"

"Grandmother actually, long time ago, Mema had five boys and her dying wish was that I continue the Kappa tradition."

"Aww, sweet. Then I'm sure you must know the Legacy handshake." Kenzi's face smiled, but her brain was going into "Oh shit" Mode.

"Oh course." The girl stuck out her hand. Kenzi just did some random shit to the girl's hand, slapping it, knuckling it and the like. The girls just laughed. "You West Coast girls are hilarious. Now, you understand that we only take girls of the highest caliber and who've been vetted through rush." Kenzi gulped. "But, given recent circumstances and your pedigree, let's all welcome our newest pledge." The girl wrapped her arms around Kenzi in a big bear hug while the others cheered. "Oh, nice hugging." Kenzi felt slightly disgusted but she knew she had to play the part.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dean's office, Bo walked into Peretti's office for a chat. "I'm the newest member of your security team, just thought I'd introduce myself." Bo stuck out her hand to shake. Peretti just ignored it.

"Really? Why?"

"I hear there could be a missing student. I'm volunteering to set up an investigation."

"Wow, I'd admire your ambition, but not its direction. Until I hear otherwise from the police, it's wasted resources."

"Your student's safety is wasted resources?"

"May I be frank? Professional to Professional." Bo nodded. "Your job isn't just protecting students. It's protecting the school's reputation, it's hard enough squeezing out donations in this economy without toxic rumors frightening them off. My lips are already chapped from all the behind I've had to kiss."

"Well.." Bo sat forward towards the Dean and placed her hand on Peretti's thigh, sending waves of pleasure through her. Peretti moaned slightly. "What if I gave you something better to kiss?" Bo stood up, running her hand farther up Pertti's leg, kissing her neck. "Would you have any secrets to share?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything on that missing student?"

"I can't say." Bo nibbled on her neck. "Except some drunken frat boy said he saw, he said she took off running towards the woods that night."

"Anything else? Don't let out on me now." A teacher suddenly burst in on the two women, asking the Dean a question. Bo jumped back from Peretti. "Knock damn it!" The man nodded and quickly left. Peretti started to button up her jacket staring at Bo. Bo on the other hand started towards the door. "No, no not you." Bo turned.

"Some other time." Bo turned and walked out the door. As she left, Peretti rang her secretary. "Get me human resources."

* * *

"I don't want to brag, but we basically have the best house on campus." As the blonde girl led Kenzi up the stairs.

"What's with the Hall of Fame?"

"Our founding sisters have gone on to better things and they're super generous. Wait until you try our chef's food."

"Chef, we have a chef?" The girl opened the door to a room, revealing a very girly, very pink room. Much against Kenzi's tastes, that was for sure.

"Ta-Da! You like?"

"I love."

"I know right?" She pointed towards the beds in the room. "This one's Tasha's, this one's Remi's, and you can have this bed. The last girl that stayed her didn't seem to want it." On the bed, sat a box with Gina's name on it.

"You know, I'm not the type to gossip, but I just heard she ran off one night. Are you worried about her?"

"Try livid. You know lots of kids flake out first year, but we lost top girls to other houses holding a spot for Gina. If she wasn't committed to Kappa, she never should have rushed, but we wish her well and now here you are, our silver lining."

"That's me." Kenzi plastered a very wide, fake smile of her face.

"Let me at least get her crap out of the way so you can start fresh." Kenzi quickly stopped her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Let me take that to security, it is the very least I can do to thank me new sisters." Kenzi led her towards the door.

"See helpful, you're totally Kappa material."

"Thanks." The girl walked out of the room and Kenzi shut the door behind her.

* * *

Walking through the woods, Bo observed her surroundings. She saw a broken tree branch and followed the trail. Slow walking, she found a large pit in the ground. Bending down, observing it, her cell phone rang. "Hey, what's up?"

"Good news is I'm still alive. Bad news is bitches be crazy."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"First of all, nobody not so evil could be so chipper. Second, these girls do not take rejection well. You'd think Gina stood them up for prom instead of going missing."

"So I take it your 'in' then?"

"So far so good. I even have a box of Gina's old stuff that she left behind. Nothing earth shattering yet, just a bunch of homework and hair products."

"Okay, well keep looking, can you get a peek at the rest of the house?"

"Mm, not without the muffy mafia seeing me. Maybe later tonight, we're having this lame girl's night in deal." Bo laughed. "I can sneak out.."

"No, tell me there'll be pillow fights, please tell me there will be pillow fights."

"Gross, you perv. How's your end coming?"

"Not sure yet, something kinky about the Dean maybe? I'm going to take a look around her office tonight, so good luck, and Kenzi.."

"Mhm?"

"Stop stealing shit."

"Now that just plain hurts." Kenzi hung up the phone.

As Bo hung up as well, she noticed something on the ground. She picked up a silver heart necklace. She quickly pulled out the missing poster of Gina, and saw that she was wearing the same necklace in the photo.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug." All the girl's cheered for the sister, screaming and clapping. Kenzi noticed two of the girls walking inot the house with sacks full of stuff, going into a part of the house labeled, 'Keep out.' She committed that to memory for later. When the girl finished drinking the entire house screamed. "Alright, whose next bitches?" Kenzi responded.

"I'm up, yeah!" As she was chugging the beer, the girls walked out with empty sacks and into the room. Kenzi flipped her hair and her wig was crooked. One of the brunette girls said, "Is that a wig? Why are you wearing a wig?" Kenzi straightened it and came up with some excuse.

"God Zera, insensitive much?" The girl looked down. "My turn!"

Kenzi got out of the way. "I'm going to go adjust myself and such." Then walked out of the room. While the rest of the girls were occupied, Kenzi snuck over to where she had seen Zera and her friend enter with those sacks.

* * *

Bo quietly snuck into the Dean's office. Walking over to the desk, she turned her flashlight on, examining papers and files. Noticing a locked drawer, she forced it open and rilfled through the contents.

* * *

Kenzi crept down the stairs. Looking through rooms, she found nothing. As she tried the last door, it was locked, but a voice spoke from behind her. "What are you doing down here?" Kenzi turned to see the blonde that had welcomed her and a few other girls standing on the stairs, arms folded.

"I.. looking for the bathroom. I have a bashful bladder." The girls just stared at her.

"Basement's off limits, actives only, you know that." Kenzi smiled uncomfortably. "So get your cute butt back up here and party with us!" The girls screamed and went back up the stairs. Kenzi made a mental note that she needed to find out what was behind that door.

* * *

Bo shinned her flashlight on the papers she was examining. Not finding what she was looking for when she heard someone approaching the office. She quickly hid behind the door and the knob slowly turned. Kenzi peeked inside the office. "Geez." Bo quickly pulled Kenz inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing here? Are you drunk?"

"I will have you know I'm in character. Also tipsy."

"Yeah well it looks like your campaigning for the young conservatives." Kenzi laughed.

"Please tell me you found something so we can ditch this gig and head home, the all day smiling the killing me."

"Nothing yet, but I don't really know what I'm looking for. Anything with the Kappas?"

"They defiantly have something locked in their basement, they lock it up whenever they aren't there." Kenzi picked up a picture of the Dean. "I know with chippy."

"Peretti? Yeah, she's the Dean."

"She's also a Kappa. Or was, they have her picture up at the house." Kenzi set the photo down, almost dropping it.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Bo could see a flashlight behind the door. "Shit, patrols are early, c'mon, hide." Kenzi bolted over to Bo and Bo pushed them both under the desk. The guard entered the room, shinning his flashlight. Under the desk, Kenzi peeked around the side. She saw the guard sniff a pink scarf hanging up on the pole. "Eww." She whispered. Bo pulled her back under the desk. The guard looked one last time then walked out of the office. Kenzi stood up. "Well this was pointless." Bo had noticed something under the desk.

"Maybe not." A manila envelop was stuck to the bottom of the desk. Bo grabbed it and stood up. She pulled the contents out, which was just a piece of college stationary with numbers of it. She showed it to Kenzi. "What is it, some kind of code?"

"Hang on." Kenzi pulled her ID card out. "This isn't code, that is student number ID's."

"Can you use those numbers to get me their names?"

"I can try. Still don't get why she would tape it under her desk."

"Well I don't know, but if it's worth hiding, it's worth finding out."

* * *

The next morning Bo was roaming the campus, examining some papers. The other security guard, Wayne approached her.

"Hey, what you got there?"

"Hey, Wayne."

"A little early for your shift aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was just reviewing some of the school resources, personal stuff." Wayne nodded.

"So you want to hear some gossip? Someone tried breaking into the Dean's office last night, busted a drawer and everything."

"They know who?"

"No, but we're doubling our sweeps and logging extra shifts, so enjoy your personal time while you've got it." Bo smiled and walked away. "Told you this place was exciting." Bo turned and smiled again, then turned to walk away. Wayne smiled as she left, Peretti walked up, behind Wayne. As he turned he caught her eye. "We need to talk." Wayne nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Back at their place, Kenzi walked in the door, hair all ruffled and looking tired. "You look like hell."

"I look like college. Preppys, those girls can hang. Turns out 'Girl's night' was code for drink until your lips fall off and you start over sharing, I think I touched a boob." Bo smiled.

"Hey, you crack those student numbers for me?"

"Yeah, had to bribe some kid at the regista- what's with the paperwork?"

"Oh, I played a hunch. Check this out, I've been wondering about all the construction repairs on campus and that sinkhole I found. It turns out there are a bunch of caves from an underground stream right under the school."

"Go on."

"Looks like some of the old tunnels lead right to a few of the buildings, including Kappa house. I'm just not sure how it all ties together yet."

"We may not have to figure it all out, it's Kappa initiation tonight, right in our basement. Dude, if they're doing something nasty down there, I'm heading smack for it." Bo considered that, thinking, when her phone rang.

"Tamsin. I'll have her trace the names, hopefully I can get her to do that for me, she's probably not exactly thrilled right now. Look, find out what you can about tonight and we'll make a final plan."

"Mhm."

"Be careful."

* * *

At the Dal, Bo met with Tamsin.

"So succubitch, did you compromise your cover?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Peretti did a background check on your references today. We handled it, but it could have gone very badly for you Bo."

"I must be pushing her buttons. Good, anything on those names?"

"All past students at Locksley, all unaccounted for."

"Well why didn't we know about them earlier?"

"Because none of the disappearances were linked to Locksley. They either left a suicide note or their cars were found far from the campus."

"Like someone was trying to cover their tracks." Bo pulled out her maps of the campus. "Well, if Peretti did take them, I have a pretty good guess where."

"Oh, so you've got a theory now." Bo glared at Tamsin. Why did it have to be the blonde she worked with? In the back of her mind, a voice said because she was intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her, but Bo shrugged it off.

"There are old tunnels, underneath the campus, one of them leads directly to Kappa house."

"Kappa house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's probably nothing, it's just a thought." A waitress walked over to the pair handing Tamsin a beer. "My name is Kayla by the way, I'm new here." Bo looked up at her. Tamsin signed.

"Pleasure." Kayla smiled and flipped her hair.

"Would you give us a moment please?" Kayla glared at Bo, gave Tamsin sex eyes and walked way. Tamsin grimaced.

"Ah, so that's your fae power eh? Chick magnet? I didn't peg you to be that way Tamsin." Tamsin glared at Bo. "Seriously what kind of fae are you anyways? Or can't I ask?" Tamsin thought about that for a second. A part of her wanted to tell Bo, but she knew she couldn't.

"You don't just ask that question Bo, it's a pretty intimate question in our culture, lets the other person know your specific weaknesses."

"Well I already know that spot on your neck." Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed. "I should get back." Bo stood up.

"Well, it does look like there may be a fae connection here."

"Well, is this the part where you tell me to drop it?" Tamsin wished she could, but she also know it was futile to try to stop Bo.

"No, but since I set up your cover, I'd appreciate if you checked in with me tonight. Just to let me know you haven't fucked this up." Bo smiled and nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good, then there is one more thing I can do for you." Tamsin took Bo's hand. Both women could feel the sparks between them, but neither said anything. Tamsin pulled Bo closer to her and Bo reached her hand to stroke Tamsin's face. Tamsin's mind was reeling. Did she really want to do this? She couldn't let herself get attached to the succubus, but she needed to be at her strongest, and this was the only way.

Their lips met, Tamsin pushed up against the wall as Bo fed from her, the light blue chi streaming between them. Tamsin could feel Bo against her body, her lips against Tamsin's. Nothing existed in this moment besides Bo. Tamsin had allowed Bo to feed off of her before, but she was weak then, unlike now. Bo was strong now, and just topping herself off. The sensations were different, more potent to Tamsin.

When the two separated Bo laughed. "Mmm.. Headrush." Trick looked over at the two women and noticed what had been going on.

"If you're going solo, the last I can do is give you a top off." Tamsin tried to rationalize this in her mind by thinking that if she did enough favors for Bo that she might consider choosing the Dark.

"Damn, you do not suck at that." Tamsin smirked. "I'll call you tonight, to check in." Bo gave Tamsin a look and walked away.

"Before 8 please, I have a life." Bo smiled and walked away, and Trick wandered over to the blonde, carrying a box. "Give me a hand with these." Walking down to Trick's study, she walked over to the barkeeper. "Look Trickster, I know what you're going to say, it's not a problem."

"Then you don't know what I'm going to say, I think this is great."

"Really?" Trick turned to face her.

"Of course not, what are you thinking?" Tamsin's heart dropped.

"She needed healing Trick, that's all."

"That's not what I saw. You're my eyes Tamsin, I need you to stay objective." How the hell could she do that? Not with Bo being who she was.

"I am Trick."

"Then keep your guard up Tamsin. We don't know if we can trust her yet."

"How many tests does she have to pass then eh? We know more about her than she does, you know that."

"Then how do you think she'll act to that betrayal? When she finds out the girl she's interested in is lying to her, about more than a few things." Tamsin's face dropped. Trick couldn't know about her mark could he? "Especially if you let her develop feelings for you by then."

"Let her? Are we talking about the same succubus here?"

"Tamsin, it could be enough to turn her from us."

"Us? Do you forget I'm Dark fae myself Trick?"

"I didn't mean it that way Tamsin." Trick tried to back pedal. Sometimes he forgot that the Valkyrie standing in front of him wasn't of the same allegiance.

"I can see it in your eyes Trick you did. Not that I would want her to join the Light, I'd be all for joining the Dark with me, but I can't see that happening. She's too independent, too stubborn."

"Like a certain Valkyrie standing in front of me?" Tamsin cracked a small smile.

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry Tamsin, I honestly didn't mean it that way, I just forget sometimes that you're Dark fae. I took you in when you started working with Dyson and Hale, like my own. Sometimes it's hard to think past that, but things are complicated enough as it is. You know the stakes. For Bo's sake, as much as ours, we need her to trust us Tamsin. All of us." Trick started to walk away.

"Assuming I agree with you, what would you have me do?" Trick turned.

"Whatever it takes, just end it." Trick left, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

She knew that Trick had helped her through a difficult time in her life, even though he owed her nothing, it was just the way he was. But Tamsin didn't think she could stop herself from developing feelings for the succubus, even though that would make her job, to Bo father as well as her grandfather, much more difficult.

She noticed a book on a table and walked over to it, picking it up and flipping through the pages.

* * *

In the forest Bo and Kenzi were examining the construction map. "Well there's an entrance near these running paths, near the old sink hole that I found? I'll go in from there and we'll pinch this thing from both sides."

"You from underground, me from above." Bo nodded. "Got it."

"Do not go into that basement until you get the signal that I'm there okay? We don't know what they have planned." Kenzi gripped Bo's arms.

"Trust me, I'm no hero." The pair high fived and walked their separate ways. From the trees, Peretti witnessed the girls talked and slowly walked away from the scene.

* * *

Sitting at a table at the Dal, Tamsin flipping through the book she found in Trick's study. Kayla walked over to her, setting a beer down by her. "This one's on me." Tamsin looked up at the girl.

"Thanks."

"You look like you're hard at work."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kayla looked a little put out and walked away. Tamsin watched the girl and before she was out of earshot called out to her.

"Uh, hey? What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Kayla." Tamsin blinked. If Trick wanted her to stay away from Bo, she's at least make an attempt, not that it would work.

"Hi, Kayla."

* * *

Roaming the forest, Bo walked to the place where the map marked an entrance to the tunnels. When she found the place, she saw it was covered in vines, framed by slabs of stone. It was gated and locked tight. She tested the lock by pulling on it with no luck. Stepping back from the door she contemplated how she would get through.

* * *

At the Kappa house, all the girls, led by the blond that held a single lit candle, slowly descended to the basement, chanting. They were all wearing long hooded red robes. Standing in front of the locked door, the blonde turned to face the girls. "It's time, this doorway is a portal you stand here a pledges and enter and become Kappas." Kenzi franticly checked her phone, whispering her to herself. "C'mon Bo." Bo hadn't given her the signal and she was running out of time. The blonde spoke to Kenzi. "Pledge, you may enter." Kenzi looked around.

"What, me now?" She slowly walked forward, towards the door. "I'm not ready yet."

"Open the door."

"I changed my mind, I mean I'm really more of a Theta." Kenzi slowly backed up. She backed into a girl who pushed her towards the door. The blonde opened it to let Kenzi through. As she tripped into the room, the lights turned on and she was greeted by many screaming girls with balloons and lights. "Congratulations, you're now fully fledged Kappas" The girls in the room ran towards the pledges, pulling them into hugs. Kenzi looked confused. "When does the killing start?"

* * *

In the forest, Bo's cell phone rang. "Kenzi."

"Bo, we screwed up somewhere, it's not the Kappas."

"Well I don't know what the hell is going on but I'm heading back to interrogate the Dean, you're okay though." Suddenly Wayne appeared, blocking Bo's path, shooting her with a tazer.

"Bo? Bo are you there? Bo?"

On the ground, Bo laid moaning. "I hope you're not dead girly. 'Cause he likes them with some fight." Wayne pulled Bo off, leaving her phone the ground, Kenzi calling out for Bo.

* * *

Back at the Dal, Kayla looked over at Tamsin, who was hard at work, studying those books. Flipping through pages, frustrated that she couldn't find what she wanted. Looking at the time, it was 25 past eight, past when Bo was supposed to call her. She was getting a little concerned, but brushed it off. Bo was a succubus after all, she was probably out with some college kid, neglecting her duties. As she stood up, her phone rang.

"You're late succu-bitch. I almost started to worry about you." Kenzi spilled the whole story, very quickly. "Kenzi, slow down." She had to get to the campus.

* * *

After meeting up with Kenzi, both girls headed towards the Dean's office. "Last I heard, Bo was heading here." Tamsin wish Dyson was here right about now, he could track Bo's scent. Tamsin had been a bounty hunter, so she would have to rely on those skills to find Bo. Tamsin opened the door and saw Peretti, with a knife sticking out of her neck.

"Shit." Tamsin wasn't in a very good mood. She sensed the death in the room, although she didn't sense fear, so the Dean hadn't died scared.

"Well, now how are we supposed to find Bo? Those tunnels run for miles."

"New plan human, c'mon." Tamsin ran off and Kenzi followed.

* * *

Slowly coming to, Bo woke up in a large stone cave to the sound of dripping water. Her arms chained behind a rock, her struggled to get up, but she couldn't. Wayne stepped in front of her. "I didn't want to underestimate you." He said, bending down to Bo's level. "Professional courtesy and all."

"Thanks, I'm touched." Bo's voice dripping with animosity. She heard a sob and looked over to see Gina sitting on the opposite side of the pool, curled up in a ball. "Gina, Gina are you okay?"

"She's fine, she's fine. Yeah, maybe a little dehydrated, but that's the way he likes them. He likes to get out all the good stuff." Wayne made a weird noise, like he was eating. "But you'll learn about the soon enough."

"He who? Someone else coming huh? You're not man enough to fight me yourself?"

"I'm not the violent type, no. Unlike my hungry friend down there." He gestured to the pool. 'Me? Well I just like to watch."

"So what, you hunt these girls down and feel them to your swampy little friend, is that it?" Wayne picked up a metal rod with a cup at the end.

"Pretty much, I've got no complaint." He dipped the cup in the water, scooping up some.

"Why, what's in it for you?"

"Vitality? All the freshness he drains from the girls ends up in this water." He took a drink. "I've barely aged a day since I found him starving down here in '42. You know, you want to know the truth, the god's honest truth? I haven't even told my therapist this." He walked over to Gina, touching her arm and hair. "But I would do it, just to see these privileged bitches scream." Gina shied away from this touch.

"Don't you touch her." Venom spitting from Bo's lips. "And I'm not exactly privileged genius."

"No but you are a snoop. Like Peretti. Peretti started putting the pieces together, thought that you would to. Thought that you would blab and thought you would ruin the school's precious reputation." Wayne unlocked the chain, holding the Kappa in the water. "She actually ordered that these caves were to be sealed! Just in case." Wayne laughed. "Well that didn't end to well for her did it?" Bo struggled to get out of her bonds as Wayne picked up a rod and hit a large metal gong. "Dinner time. Well, I really wish I could stay here and watch, I really do, but I've got another mess to clean up."

* * *

Running through the forest, Kenzi struggled to keep up with Tamsin. "Bo' still not answering her phone. How to we even know where we're going?"

"Wait, let me focus." Tamsin tried to sense the fear coming out of the forest floor. She knew where ever Bo was; she would probably be feeling some level of it. As she sensed a spike, she ran in that direction. "Where are you going?"

"Listen, if this thing is fae, I think I know what kind. We've got to tell Bo that the thing is going to have a head like a teapot, tell her to knock to top off."

"Why can't you tell her?"

"I have something else I have to take care of."

Tamsin increased her running speed; Valkyries were gifted with heightened levels of strength and speed, leaving Kenzi in the dust. Tamsin was all but a blur to Kenzi's vision. "Holy shitballs, that was awesome!"

* * *

The Kappa crawled out of the water, going after Gina. She screamed, backing up against the stone wall. Bo finally managed to free herself from her bonds and run over to help Gina. She kicked it in the stomach, and threw it back into the water. She bent down to Gina. "Your mom sent me to get you. We're going to get out of here, but we need to move fast, can you walk?"

"I think so." The Kappa crawled back out of the water and approached the girls, Bo turned, trying to think of how to deal with this.

* * *

Wayne was wandering through the forest, making his way back towards the campus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur to his left.

* * *

After running after Tamsin, she tried calling out to the blonde, but no avail.

* * *

Wayne heard rustling of the leaves and he searched for the source of the noise. All of the sudden, Tamsin appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "So, you're the one behind this. You're going to wish you hadn't been."

* * *

Kenzi heard a man scream in the distance. She smiled and ran off in that direction.

* * *

Bo fell to the floor, the Kappa advancing on her. She kicked it in the chest, knocking it backwards. It stumbled, then came at her again. She hit it with a couple of well placed punches and grabbed it by the arms, struggling to subdue it. It managed to back her against the wall. She reached for her belt and pulled out her tazer, shooting it in the neck. The Kappa backed up, but the effects didn't last long. It came at her, grabbing her by the throat, about to feed from her.

Suddenly, Tamsin appeared in a blur, knocking it the ground, its head cap falling off. Kenzi was close behind the Valkyrie. Bo looked at Tamsin, grasping her throat. "Is he dead?" Tamsin prodded the body.

"Yeah, it's dead." Over in the corner, Gina lay still on the ground. Bo ran over to her. "Gina!" She bent down to give Gina a hug.

"Thank you so, so much."

"It's okay, let's get you home." Bo limped with Gina over to Tamsin. Gina struggled to walk but managed to make her way out of the tunnels. Bo on the other hand relied heavily on Tamsin to help her walk.

* * *

Bo was relaxing in the bathtub, glass of wine on the table next to her when Kenzi knocked. "Bo." Bo opened her eyes.

"Nobody's home." Kenzi still walked in and showed Bo a drawing of the Kappa. "Check it."

"Face I never want to see again. Turn." Bo got up and reached for her kimino.

"Tamsin sent it, it's called a Kappa. Some kind of Japanese fae, poetic huh?"

"Not up close, what about Wayne and Gina?"

"Tamsin said that they'll put everything on Wayne and use some sort of fae voodoo to convince Gina that he was working alone. Now can we talk about the elephant in the room, and by that I mean very bitchy blonde." Bo laughed.

"What about her?"

"Well, one she just saved your life, and two, she did it because she wanted to. Not because she had to. From what I've seen from the blonde babe, she doesn't do anything for anyone."

"Why is she such a big deal?"

"I'm just happy for you, even though she's cold, and bitchy, and whatever else, she still has your back. I think she's one of the good ones, despite everything."

"Yeah, she's okay." Bo knew her feeling went deeper, but she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, even herself yet.

* * *

Bo walked into the Dal. She asked somebody if Tamsin was there, and she was told Tamsin was in the back. She opened the door and peered around some barrels to see Tamsin kissing Kayla, pretty intimately. She turned around to walk out, but the two stopped kissing long enough to see Bo leave. Tamsin watched her leave, feeling guilty; she followed, leaving Kayla there. "Bo wait."

When she caught up to Bo she grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face the blonde. "Hang on, are you okay?"

"Yeah, great. I was just thinking that maybe we could hang out tonight, or something. I could thank you properly. Guess you're busy." Bo was dejected; she didn't want to see Tamsin involved with someone else, even if Bo hadn't even slept with the Valkyrie yet. Hell, she had barely even kissed her, only to feed. Bo didn't know why she was feeling so jealous over the blonde.

"About the other night, I'll be there when you need to be healed, but that's all I can be. I'm sorry, I thought we were clear." Tamsin didn't want that to be all, but she promised Trick she would try to stay away from Bo.

"I think you know we weren't. But its fine, we're crystal clear now." Bo turned and stormed out of the Dal.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school lately. I have AP tests next week so I've been studying my ass off lately, and of course I have senior presentations soon as well, so I'll be busy for the next couple weeks, so updates may be a tad slow. After that, updates should speed up though. **

**So I know I'm mirroring Tamsin and Dyson right now, but trust me, as the story progresses, that will stop. I just want Tamsin to attempt to stay away from Bo right now, but it won't last too long. I sort of altered the Valkyrie powers, but I think it's realistic for Tamsin to have them. **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Faetal Attraction

**Lost Girl: Redux**

**Chapter 4: Faetal Attraction**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

Skulls flying towards them, Bo, Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi ducked behind the car as the building exploded. Picking up one of the skulls, Tamsin examined it. "What the hell did you do succulette?"

"I guess some people just don't deal well with rejection." The words stung Tamsin's heart. She knew that those words, on some level were directed at her. Her facial expression reflected it, but Bo and Kezni didn't notice, however Dyson did. He could see the pain and hurt in his partner's eyes. She was a master of hiding her emotions, but not from him. They had been through a lot together, despite being on opposite sides of the field, so to speak.

She had told him what Trick had said to her, that she was supposed to stay away from Bo, and had been caught making out with that barista from the Dal by said succubus. He tried to make her feel better by taking her out to a human bar and getting her drunk as shit, but it didn't help. He could see that she was still miserable. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Kenzi jumped on Bo, waking her from her sleep. Trying to grill her for details, thinking that she might have shacked up with the wolf man, or the blonde Valkyrie. "I want all the hairy details." Bo pushed Kenzi off of her.

"No, no details, I feel like shit." Bo flopped over, her back facing Kenzi.

"Did you see Dyson at the Dal last night?"

"No, worse, Tamsin." Kenzi cuddled up to her best friend.

"Okay, well did you tell her that you've got these succubus feelings for her or what?"

"Or what. She had another woman there."

"Oh tits."

"According to Tamsin, she's only going to help me heal, that's it."

"But there was something there! I can see it, Tamsin doesn't seem like the kind of person that helps people out of the goodness of her heart."

"It's not a big deal, she was probably just trying to load up on favors I owe her so she can sway me to the Dark or something. Now just let me go back to sleep, I have the flu." Bo covered her face in the blankets. Kenzi, not wanting to let the subject drop, pulled them off of her. Bo sat up, clawing for her covers back, moaning.

"It's not the flu honey, its rejection." Bo gave Kenzi a somewhat confused face. Kenzi's mouth dropped. "Oh my god, you've never been rejected before have you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"So as a human, I know what it's like, being rejected, heartbreak sucks, but there are ways to deal with it, and I will show you how." Bo didn't respond and Kenzi decided to shake Bo until her got up. "Is the succubus going to stay in bed forever?"

"Okay, no, telling Tamsin how I feel about her, was your idea may I remind you? It's your fault."

"This is why I'm going to be there for you every step of the way, okay? Including ice cream for breakfast."

"Oh joy." Bo's voice dripping with sarcasm and she plopped back on the bed.

"I promise, it'll be fun." Kenzi was about to give Bo a wet willy, when Bo slapped Kenzi's hard away from her ear.

"Okay enough!" Pushing Kenzi off the bed and Kenzi scampered out of the room. "Fun huh?" Bo said to herself. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Another kid sitting at the police office, just pissing off Tamsin and Dyson, giving them nothing to go on really. Tamsin was starting to get really frustrated with the boy. "Today is really not the day to piss me off." She hissed at him. Dyson could see where this was about to go, so he took matters into his own hands, better him take the fall than her. She had enough under her plate without going all Valkyrie on him. He grabbed the kid's hand and twisted it, and everyone in the station could hear a creaking sound. Hale rushed over. "Cool it D-man." Dyson gave Hale a look, and glanced over at Tamsin, who Hale could see was calming down, but still had the fire in her eyes. Hale nodded.

"He broke my arm!" The kid was babying his arm, Tamsin rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to him, "It's not broken." She had enough experience with broken bones to know it was just popped out of the socket. She pulled his arm and the same sound echoed throughout the station, signaling it was back in place. As she walked out of the room she yell. "See all better now!" Dyson and Hale exchanged a look, and tried to comfort the kid.

Out in the hallway Tamsin leaned up against a wall, sighing. She couldn't get over her feelings for Bo, and it was getting out of hand. She had almost gone Valkyrie on the kid's ass, and she didn't need her life cycle to be shortened any more than it already was. Dyson had taken the hit for her, but she knew he couldn't do it forever, she needed to figure out what she was going to do about Bo, and fast.

* * *

Down in an old, abandoned field, Bo and Kenzi stood over a beat up car, Bo with a crowbar in her hand. "Okay, ready, begin!" Kenzi encouraged Bo. She swung the crowbar into the windshield of the car, venting all her anger at Tamsin into it. When the windshield, the headlights, and the entire car really was all destroyed Bo asked, "What next?" Kenzi explained that they were going to go party it up, to help Bo get over Tamsin. Bo explained that she wasn't really a drinker because it caused her to lose control, killing people. Kenzi told her they would go somewhere safe.

"You know what the worst thing is? That Tamsin isn't affected by this shit at all, she acts like I don't exist and my day is just being shit." Little did Bo know that it was affecting Tamsin, just as much as it was affecting her.

* * *

Kenzi and Bo walked into the Dal, Kenzi pushing Bo towards the bar, after she had tried to run out. "We did not just play two hours of dress up so you could just go jump back in bed." Trick smiled at the girls.

"Special occasion?"

"Yeah, girl's night out."

"This pub?" Kenzi chimed in after Trick voiced his concerns.

"Everyone is safer if Bo is around her own kind, so start us a tab Trickster." Trick flinched a little, not enough for the girls to notice. The nickname reminded him that it was, by extension, his fault that Bo was like this. He could tell the succubus was hurting over rejection, he had seen it before; he ran a bar after all. He was willing to bet that he knew who she had been rejected by. As much as he wished it didn't have to be this way, Tamsin and Bo were better off.

"One drink." Bo insisted. "Maybe two."

* * *

At the station, Dyson was being grilled by his boss. The kid whose arm he nearly detached was going to dodge the arrest charges and sue the station because of him. Tamsin sat across from her partner, feeling guilty because she knew that Dyson was taking the fall for her.

"It's never happen, it's just talk," Tamsin was trying to reassure her. She didn't want Dyson to get in trouble. She really did care for her partner, despite her cold exterior.

"You can deduce that huh Tamsin? Because you haven't been deducing shit lately, don't think I haven't heard the complaints against you. This is the third one about you two this week." Tamsin was starting to lose her temper again.

"It's not legit, it's just random shit people stirring up trouble."

"No, you two are losing control, and it's getting the way."

"Look, we'll try harder okay?"

"Oh you two will do better than that, tomorrow you'll be seeing the shrink and getting this shit dealt with." Tamsin glanced at Dyson.

"Wait, it me, not him, he's just protecting me, don't make him do this." Tamsin almost couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but she had to help her partner out, he didn't need to go to the shrink, she did. If she could spare him that, she would, he had done enough for her.

"Fine Tamsin, just you then, but Dyson let your partner succeed or fail on her own."

"Yes ma'am." She walked out, leaving Tamsin and Dyson to the discussion they both knew had to happen.

"You didn't need to do that Tamsin."

"Yeah, I did. I can't let you take the heat for me anymore, I'm not worth it." Dyson shook his head, the pair had had this conversation before, Tamsin had a lot of self-misery to deal with, Dyson didn't know exactly why, but he knew it had to do with her past, which Tamsin never really talked about. She thought that everyone, Trick, Dyson, even Hale, cared too much about her, and she knew she would never be able to pay them back.

"Tamsin, I'm not going to have this argument with you again, but I hate that you're shutting me out. We've been friends for a while, partners even longer, I want to help you, wither you believe you deserve it or not." Tamsin stood up and walked around the room.

"The cops and the fae, I know you are in the same position, but you understand, we have two different full time jobs. That stress alone is enough to make me go insane, and now there's Bo." Dyson nodded, their friendship was close, close enough that they both admitted to each other what they had done with the succubus. Tamsin was a little jealous of Dyson, but she understood. Bo needed to feed, and since Tamsin wasn't willing at the time, and now she couldn't, the succubus had to go elsewhere, and it just happened to be her partner.

"You love her don't you?" Tamsin whipped her head around, seeing the knowing look on Dyson face. She was about to deny it, when Dyson raised an eyebrow. She just sighed and nodded. "I need a drink." Dyson smiled, grabbed his coat and followed Tamsin towards the Dal.

* * *

Kenzi and Bo were sitting at the bar, downing shots. Bo was pretty drunk, due to the 6 or 7 shots she had. Even with her drunken mind, her thoughts were still on Tamsin, but this time it wasn't thoughts of affection. Voicing her thoughts to Kenzi, "Tamsin, she's cold, bitchy, sarcastic, and I never should have gotten involved." Kenzi encouraged her best friend to let it all out.

"What else?"

"What else, Lauren?" Bo hadn't spend much time in the company of the doctor, but she could tell that there was a potential budding romance between the two, but deep down she knew that Tamsin was the one she really wanted. As Kenzi was commenting on Lauren, said doctor approached the girls. "You know, as your doctor, I should recommend against excessive intoxication."

"Who's drunk?"

"Well, we don't know the affects of cocktails on your abilities." Lauren smirked.

"Well, I'm not a guy, so I can promise you; booze doesn't affect my ability to perform." Bo stroked Lauren's hair. Lauren chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken succubus' booty call, so take it easy."

"No promises." Lauren walked away.

"That was some serious sparkage, I think she likes you."

"No, doesn't matter, see Lauren is human, I sleep with her, and she dies." A particularly handsome man walked towards Bo, and Bo could see his sexual aura off the charts. "This guy on the other hand, has sexual chi to burn."

The man introduced himself as Samir, flirting with the succubus, saying she was very intriguing. She pointed over to a woman in the corner, introducing her as his wife, Olivia. Bo complimented her, and Samir invited Bo to have a drink with the pair of them, at their home. Bo questioned if his wife was okay with that, after her caught on to his meaning.

"My wife is a fury; I wouldn't so much as flirt with you if she didn't give me the say so. In fact, you're her choice, and I whole heartly agree." Bo was hesitant and rejected the guy.

"C'mon are you a succubus of a succubust? Rebound sex is the easiest way to get over someone."

"I told you, I didn't care for Tamsin was much anyways." Although Bo knew she was just denying it. As the words left her mouth, she looked over and saw Dyson and Tamsin walk into the bar and past the girls, to sit at the end of the bar. Tamsin signaled for Trick to get them a couple of beers. Bo couldn't looking at the blonde, so she got up and walked over to Samir and Olivia, beckoning to both of them, inviting them to her place, right in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin felt like she had been punched in the heart, which Bo's actions had meant to do to her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold herself back from the succubus. She was beginning to accept that the succubus meant a lot to her.

* * *

After her fun with Samir and Olivia, Bo was lying in her bed, asleep. Tossing and turning, she woke up, feeling very satisfied. She walked downstairs, only covered in a sheet, and pointed at Kenzi. "Gold star for Kenzi, rebound sex was exactly what I needed."

"Why does it look like you're not sharing this monster hangover?"

"What can I say? Sexual healing will do that for you, and the best thing is that there was no string attached; best idea you ever had. "

"You're very welcome" There was a pounding on the door and Kenzi stood up to open it. Standing there was Olivia, she walked in a greeted Bo. She complimented her on the previous night. Then asked about her skills, that she had heard might be for hire.

"They sure are, let's talk rates." Bo rolled her eyes.

"What's the job?"

"I want you to kill someone."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Bo asked about the job. Olivia told Bo that her and Samir were mated, for life even. They had come to an agreement that they would invite people to join them to make things, more exciting. Olivia also told Bo that they had one rule, and that was no snacking behind each other's backs. She described the girl; she was a human florist they had used once in their event planning business. She said it was one thing if it was once, but she said Samir was having an affair with her, developed feelings for her. She handed Bo a stack of letters she had found in Smair's desk. Bo tried to refuse the job, she didn't want to kill a human, there was a reason she didn't feed of them.

"Fine, screw the complications; I'll take care of this myself." She grabbed the letters and stormed out of their home. Bo and Kenzi decided to try to save the girl.

"Where do we find her?" Kenzi pulled out a letter she had kept.

"Oh return address." Bo grabbed the letter.

"Why did you keep this?"

"Habit, just habit."

* * *

Walking into her house, Jenny poured herself a glass of wine. She was about to walk upstairs when she ran into Olivia. She dropped her glass and backed up into the kitchen.

"Stuck you hand in the wrong cookie jar little girl. The price for being with my husband will be insanity and death." Her eyes began to glow a red-orange color. "I hope it was worth it." As Olivia entered the kitchen, Bo was standing there and punched Olivia in the face. Jenny tried to run, but Olivia grabbed on to her leg and Jenny fell, smashing her head against a flower stand. Olivia stood up and swung at Bo, hitting her face. She grabbed a knife and swung again at Bo. Dodging the knife, Olivia managed to pin Bo against the counter, holding the knife above her. Bo gripped Olivia's hand, trying to stop the knife. Olivia looked into Bo's eyes, using her powers on Bo.

"Get out of my mind!"

"This is nothing; I'm going to sear your mind, let turn up the heat." Bo grabbed a toaster, shielding her eyes, forcing Olivia to look at herself. Her powers turned against her, her eyes began to burn and she fell back, off of Bo. Bo grabbed Jenny, who grabbed her bag and they ran out of the house, leaving Olivia looking very disoriented.

* * *

Dyson walked into the station, seeing Tamsin sitting at her desk, massaging her temples. Dyson went over and sat across from her.

"You know how to convince a therapist you need help? Be late to your first appointment." Tamsin looked up at him

"I don't know if I can do this Dyson. I just don't know."

"Listen, you didn't want me taking the fall for you anymore, you have to go through with this, play politics. Suck it up Valkyrie, you can do it."

* * *

Back at Bo's place, the girls were trying to comfort Jenny, trying to help her, but Jenny unfortunately didn't remember much. Kenzi was playing with a sword when she dropped it with a clattering. Bo snapped at her, telling her to put it away, and asking where she even got it.

"Pawn shop, isn't it awesome?" Jenny asked Bo who she was, and Bo simply said she was a private investigator and proceeded to tell her that a hit was put out on her.

"So that's why Samir's been so distant, he was trying to protect me." Kenzi, on the other hand had a different theory, that he was just leading her on, and being the typical scumbag male who just screwed and left a women. Although Bo shut her down quickly. Bo decided to go talk to with Samir, to get him to handle Olivia before someone got hurt.

* * *

At her session Tamsin wasn't really willing to open up. The therapist was trying to get her to open up, but Tamsin just laughed and described the therapist's life in full, back to her face. Standing up to fill her coffee mug she just said, "You've always been strong, but now you feel like your world is spinning out beyond your control, and instead of deal with suddenly feeling vulnerable, you're compensating, by lashing out at anyone who happens to get in your way." She left, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

She knew deep down that the doctor was right. As a Valkyrie she wasn't used to feeling vulnerable, but that's how Bo made her feel. Bo made her feel both strong and weak, both invincible and vulnerable. In the short time she had known the succubus, and with the minimal time she had spent around her, she knew that she was in deep with Bo. The succubus was getting inside her mind and smashing down her walls, and that was what truly scared Tamsin.

* * *

Bo approached Samir and Olivia's house, intending to talk with Samir. She walked up to the porch and rang the door bell. There was no reply, so she knocked. She heard a woman scream and the sound of breaking glass from inside. Finding the door unlocked, she stepped inside. Cautiously entering, she called out for Samir. Searching for him, she saw Olivia, blood on her face and hands. She ran right past Bo, pushing her into the stairs, and Bo cut herself on a shard of glass. Olivia ran out the door, leaving Bo alone. Walking into the living room, she approached a chair, Samir sat there, decapitated. Bo dialed Kenzi , "Kenzi arm up, people are really starting to lose their heads."

* * *

Bo walked into their house, and as she walked in, Kenzi jumped at her sword drawn. "Easy killer, it's just me."

Bo walked over to Jenny, waking her up. "Bo what's wrong, what did Samir say?"

"Not very much, um, nothing actually. I'm sorry Jenny, when I got there Samir was dead." Jenny's head dropped, trying to process the news. "Olivia, she's kind of insane, she got there first, I was too late." Jenny was starting to cry, hysterical. Bo tried to comfort her, using her powers on her. Jenny stopped crying and Bo comforted the girl, telling her it hurt, but to give it time.

* * *

Tamsin and Dyson walked into the living room where Samir's body sat. "So how did it go?" Tamsin gave her partner a dirty look.

"We're not talking about this right now." She looked at the body. "Jesus, what are we thinking here exactly?"

"Not sure yet, I kept it out of the human system to be safe, the wife is missing." Tamsin bend down to examine the body.

"D-Man, where exactly is this dude's head?" Dyson almost laughed.

"Not here."

"Any theories?"

"Well the head came off pretty easily, but bar that, nothing." Tamsin and Dyson walked out of the room, down the hall together. "Any witnesses?"

"Nothing but the text you got." Dyson noticed a bit of blood near the staircase. He dipped his finger in it and took a whiff. He smelt Bo's scent. "Of course, looks like you're going to have to face your fears sooner rather than later partner." Tamsin looked confused for a second, then it dawned on her.

"Shit."

* * *

When Dyson and Tamsin arrived at Bo's place, Bo let them in, decidedly ignoring Tamsin, which hurt the blonde Valkyrie, but she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. Dyson questioned the succubus, while Tamsin just stood a few feet away from the succubus, trying not to look at her. Bo walked over to a stood to sit down.

"Did Olivia have the weapon?"

"I don't know."

"Did she have the head?"

"I didn't see it, was it not there?"

"No."

"Well I don't have it, there anything else?" Tamsin decided to ask the question she had been dying to ask the succubus, and screw the consequences.

"I have one." Tamsin walked towards her. "Why did you bring them back here in the first place?" Bo did make eye contact with Tamsin.

"I was hungry, my last healing session just left me a little unsatisfied. I didn't want to call you again Dyson, no offense. They were there and you know what, they were yummy." Tamsin didn't reply, how could she reply to something like that. She knew Dyson had fed Bo after she healed the succubus, but Tamsin thought that if he had maybe the succubus had developed feelings for the wolf. Obviously she was wrong to hope. Dyson stepped in to save his partner from further embarrassment.

"You should try to curb that appetite of yours." Dyson then warned Bo to keep her eyes open and door locked and that he and Tamsin were going to go look for Olivia. Bo questioned them where they were going to look. Tamsin replied.

"Furies always have sisters."

* * *

Standing at the door of the fury sisters, Tamsin and Dyson were trying to find out where Olivia was.

"Mm, Tamsin, haven't seen you in a few centuries, not since warrior training. How's being a Valkyrie treating you?" Tamsin gave her a dirty look.

"You know full well how it's "treating" me. Now let's just cut to the chase. I know Olivia is sick, tell us where she is so we can help her."

"Someone tried to kill our sister, no one we don't trust gets near her." The fury sisters were about ready to use her powers on the pair, but Tamsin was ready to respond in kind. Dyson grabbed her shoulder, to calm the Valkyrie down. Nothing could be more lethal than a Valkyrie and a Fury facing off. After all they were both servants of one god of the dead or another. "Ladies, we're here under the authority of the Ash." The sisters sighed.

"We can't get her out."

"That's why you bring a Valkyrie."

Tamsin went to Olivia and looked into her eyes. Using her powers of doubt and persuasion, she was able to get Olivia into the car with her and Dyson.

* * *

Bo snuck up on Kenzi who was asleep in the chair, her hand gripped around her sword. Bo yelled in her ear to wake her up, Kenzi launched up, nearly out of the chair, and then leaned back.

"Not me, I'm not asleep." Bo smirked and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go check on our house guest."

Bo walked up behind Jenny, seeing the girl in s nightie of hers. "I just wanted to see what it looked like on. You must always get what you want."

Bo smiled. "You'd be surprised. So you're feeling better then?" Jenny turned to Bo.

"Oh much, I just feel so safe here. I feel so right." Bo looked concerned, and stepped in front of the girl.

"Jenny, I know what it's like, to be led on and I would hate to do that to you. So I'm saying this not to be cruel, but to be clear. You staying here, it's just temporary."

"Yeah, of course, I'll be out of your hair just as soon as it's safe, you just say the word." Bo's phone suddenly rang. Dyson was on the line; he informed Bo that they had Olivia at the clinic.

"So we can relax now?"

"Or you can get your ass down here, the Ash is en route and he wants you to explain this mess."

"What if I say my calendar is full?"

"Don't." And he hung up.

Bo get dressed and headed down to Kenzi and told her she was being summoned.

"Oh no, you are not leaving me with creepy McCreepster."

"Yeah, about her, I need a favor. I put a little too much oomph in my zing and she's crushing on me big time, and I need you to talk her out of it, gently. The girl's been through enough."

"Fantastic." Kenzi's voice lined with sarcasm.

"Hey, look in the bright side. Dyson and Tamsin found Olivia, and everything will be just fine."

* * *

At the clinic, Lauren had Olivia hooked up to some life support machines and such. The Fury was babbling, making little to no sense. Lauren tried to examine the woman, but she screamed. "Don't touch me!"

Bo walked in, asking about her condition. Lauren informed her that her brain was in a death spiral. The Ash suddenly spoke.

"Prodigal succubus, what's your part in this?"

"She asked me to execute a human, and I refused." Tamsin who was standing the corner away from all the Light fae rolled her eyes, of course the succubus would refuse. Tamsin could see so many traces of Light in her, but at the same time she could see the Dark. She supposed that was why Bo refused to choose a side, there was too much of both side in her. "We fought, and her attack, I guess it backfired."

"And then someone killed Samir."

"I went over to talk to him and he was already dead. All I saw was Olivia like this. She ran as soon as she saw me."

"Her insanity does explain the messy kill."

Olivia looked at Bo, and in a sudden bout of sanity she spoke. "I didn't kill my husband." Then she slipped back, screaming out nearly incomprehensible words.

"Attacking a human out of jealousy, killing your mate, you were supposed to punish those who break our rules, not break them yourself." The Ash looked at Bo. "And you, siding with a human over a fae, you could not take a more foolish position."

"The day's still early." Olivia started shaking and her heart started speeding up. Lauren tried to inject her with something, but it was too late, Olivia died, the heart monitor reduced to a flat line. "I'll break the news of Olivia's sisters." The Ash was not pleased. "We'll be keeping you under close scrutiny." Tamsin's ears perked up at that, if the Ash was going to watching her closely, she needed to tell the Morrigan to do the same. "And you Dyson, let's hope your performance improves." He looked over at Tamsin. "You are lucky I don't end this little exchange program right now because of this mess." Tamsin glared back at him, she wasn't going to let the Ash push her around. Then Ash then walked out of the room, leaving the gang to deal with the mess.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot to order it without peppers."

"Yeah, even though I told you seconds before you made the call that I hated green peppers." Kenzi was wiping the peppers off her pizza.

"My head must still be a little fuzzy." Jenny was trying to get information out of Kenzi about Bo, Kenzi didn't give anything up. When Jenny asked what Bo's favorite restaurant was, Kenzi just said they didn't eat out much.

"We? We this, we that, you must be right in there with Bo huh? Right by her side, day in day out?"

"Yeah, you know we're kind of a team." Kenzi laughed.

"Is that healthy? I mean don't you want to branch out of your own one day? So that both of your can flourish."

"Yeah, you know you're totally right, I'm actually planning on going back to school and getting my law degree." The sarcasm dripping off of her tone.

"Oh law, that's so great." Jenny must have missed it.

"Yeah it's so great." Kenzi just nodded, a fake smiled plastered on her face. "Gotta pee." Kenzi got up, running off to the bathroom. Although instead, she ran into Bo's room, finding Jenny bag. She unzipped it, pulling things out of it, she finally came across a bloodstained chainsaw, as well as Samir's detached head. Disgusted, Kezni stood up, backing up. Jenny came up from behind, hitting her over the head, knocking her out. She picked up Samir's head, hugging it to her chest. "Mine."

* * *

Bo walked into the house, calling out for Kenzi. When there was no reply, she called out for Jenny instead. Once again no reply, but suddenly her phone rang. She sighed and picked up the phone, Tamsin was on the other end.

"Hey succubus, you probably want to hear this. We were checking out Samir in the system."

"What he has a record?"

"No but Jenny does. Apparently she was picked up a few weeks ago in a parking garage near Samir's office."

"No kidding."

"I checked it out with the arresting officers. Samir told them that Jenny had become obsessed. He had slept with her once, but she became delusional. Thought that they were having some sort of passionate love affair."

"What so the entire relationship was in her head?" Bo was skeptical. "That's nuts."

"He claimed she had been stalking him for months. But he begged us to keep quiet so his wife wouldn't find out. "

"Which means what?" Bo noticed a trail on the floor, leading up stairs. She got up and followed it.

"Look, the tox-screen shows that the wine Samir was drinking was laced with tranquilizers. Olivia didn't have the presence of mind to drug him. She's not our killer, as much as I would love to pin this one on a Light fae."

"I think we have bigger problems."

"Yeah?" No reply. "Bo?" Bo ran up to her bedroom, Samir's head sitting on her bed in the bag.

"I found the head. There's a note." She picked it up. "Beloved, I've taken steps to remove the obstacle between us. Join me at the farm, we'll start our new life together."

"Did you sleep with her too?" Tamsin was almost furious, although rationally she knew she had to reason to be.

"I touched her, that's all."

"Bo you can't use you powers.." Bo cut her off

"Just save the lecture okay? She's taken Kenzi."

"God damnit." Tamsin said to herself.

* * *

Driving quickly away, Bo failed to notice the black SUV proceed to follow her.

* * *

At the farm, Jenny stood in from the Kenzi, who was tied to a chair. "Did you really think you could get between me and Bo?"

"It wasn't on my radar, one way or the other." Kenzi tried to loosen her bonds. "What are you going to do?" Jenny pulled out a gun.

"Don't worry, you're just the bait. It'll be over quick once Bo gets here."

"Actually I prefer slow, and drawn out. There's no reason to rush anything." Jenny turned as her head something. Samir's head came rolling in the door. Jenny pointed her gun at Kenzi. "I knew you'd come."

"How could I resist such a romantic gesture?"

"You're not mad?" Bo approached Jenny.

"No, at you Jenny, no. You're my destiny. I love you." During that whole speech, Kenzi pulled out a small knife and tried to cut the ropes holding her.

"Nobody ever loves me as much as I love them." Jenny bent down to pick up Samir's head. She opened up a cabinet and put the head on a shelf, along with what looked like a dozen other skulls. "Everyone who said they loved me, they all left. But I always keep a piece of them close. Samir was no different, coward in the end, too scared to love me back." Jenny turned to look at Bo.

"You killed him."

"I went to his home, to tell him that I totally accepted it was over. He was so relieved, then I drugged him, and cut off his head." How's that for over?" Kenzi, during the entire conversation had finally managed to cut the ropes holding her.

"You let me find the body, Jenny. You pretended to be upset."

"I'm sorry I lied Bo, but that was before I understood this thing we have between us. Every is different now. Now I'll never be separated from the one I love. " Jenny picked up a remote control, with a single button on it.

"What did you do Jenny?"

"You can learn a lot from the internet, like how to turn ordinary fertilizer and paint into explosives. When I push this button we'll be together forever." Bo held her hand out, as a gesture for Jenny to wait.

"Okay, okay, but if we're going to go out with a bang, I want it to be in your arms."

"I'd like that." Bo approached Jenny. Jenny pointed her gun at Bo. "Slowly." Bo slowly approached Jenny, but before she could reach her the door to the shed opened. Jenny pointed her gun at whoever was about to enter. In stepped Olivia's sisters. "How convenient, they're together."

"One stop shopping." Jenny turned to Bo.

"Liar! You're just like everyone else."

"Okay, I did bring them, just calm down." Jenny pointed her gun back at the two sisters. "Who are you?"

"Our sister is dead because of you!" The other sister looked at Bo.

"And you took part, so you both pay." The girl's eyes turned that reddish-orange color, using their powers on Bo and Jenny.

"Don't, don't she's got a bomb." Bo warned them. Bo tried to get clam everyone down, but it didn't help. Jenny was about to set off the bomb, when one of the sisters walked toward Bo, and the other used her powers on the girl. Jenny fell to the floor and Bo was smashed into the cabinet. The sister that was after Jenny, sat on top of her, holding her eyes open, staring into them. Jenny's eyes began to smoke, her mind burning. Kenzi struggled to cut the last bit of rope binding her.

Bo's eyes were also being pried open, but she tried to fight back, her eyes turning blue. The sister laughed. "Nice, but you still have your training wheels on." Bo managed to grab hold of an aerosol can and sprayed it in her attacker's face, blinding her. Jenny's attacker ran to her sister's aid. "At least I can still see the road." Bo grabbed Kenzi and ran towards the door.

"Detonator." Kenzi said.

"There's no time." Jenny flopped over on the floor.

"Bo, don't leave me, come back here you bitch." Jenny crawled towards the detonator. Kenzi and Bo booked it out of the shed. Seeing Tamsin and and Dyson driving towards them. The car came to a stop as Bo yelled at them to stay back. Both officers got out of the car, as Bo and Kenzi ran towards them. The shed exploded with a loud boom. Skulls flying towards them, Bo, Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi ducked behind the car as the building exploded. Picking up one of the skulls, Tamsin examined it. "What the hell did you do succulette?"

"I guess some people just don't deal well with rejection." Bo gave Tamsin a look, not knowing how her words really stung the Valkyrie.

* * *

Sitting at the Dal, drinks in hand Kenzi and Bo finally were able to relax. "Thought I'd be extra crispy for sure."

"As if I could get rid of you that easily."

"Hey Bo, I'm not like Jenny am I? I'm not too clingy, or anything?"

"You make me want to be a better fae." Kenzi smiled. Tamsin managed to sneak up on the girls.

"Mass destruction and two dead Furies, that's quite the Friday you've got going on there succubus. Trick, shot of the usually, please."

"The Ash, he's pissed huh?"

"I wouldn't know, you know that, the Morrigan is impressed though. You certainly made a problem for the light. Dyson probably was able to get you off the hook with the Ash though, next time you see him, you can ask him yourself. Although I guess I should thank you, since this was a high profile serial killer case, gave me and D-Man some big points." Trick handed Tamsin her drink. "Guess you don't owe me anymore." Tamsin went to go sit on one of the sofas they had in the Dal, Bo followed her, leaving Kenzi at the bar to talk to Trick about a bottle of 300 year old wine she had jacked from him.

"So, I was thinking." Tamsin waved Bo off.

"I'm going to stop you right there."

'No it's good. Listen, as recent events have suggested mixing emotions and sex can get kind of messy. " Tamsin nodded, although they hadn't had sex yet, Tamsin knew it was only a matter of time. There was only so much self control she had.

"That is what I was trying to avoid with us." The lie slipped out easily.

"Yeah, well I get that now."

"My offer does still stand though, I'll be there when you need me." Tamsin wanted it to be so much more, but she knew that it would make things more difficult for everyone, so she would try. Not that she would succeed however.

"How about for more than just healing? How about for fun?" Tamsin smirked.

"For fun."

"Yeah, there's this whole friends with benefits thing that I have heard so much about." Tamsin laughed.

"You don't say, yeah, and you're actually kind of perfect. You don't care, you don't die and I trust you." That hit a string on Tamsin's heart, both good and bad. On one hand the succubus thought she didn't care, not that Tamsin could blame her, that's how she was trying to act, although internally she knew better. On the other hand, Bo trusted her, that was more than anyone had ever done for her, for knowing her such a short time. No one ever trusted the Valkyrie so fast, Dyson and Trick were really the only ones who really trusted her now even. "Friend with benefits."

"But definitely just friends." Did she want to take this? Her heart would give out sooner or later and she would have to admit her feelings for Bo, despite Trick telling her not to. But how could she refuse?

"Deal." Bo leaned in towards Tamsin, bringing their lips together. As they collided, Tamsin could feel those same sparks go off as the last time she kissed Bo, but this time, Bo wasn't feeding from her. She reveled in the feeling. Her hand stroked the succubus' arm as she pulled Bo closer to her, needing to feel the contact between them. Bo pulled back, smiling at Tamsin. "So, do you want to get friendly at your place or mine?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so testing is now over, so to celebrate, I wrote a new chapter! I'm in the process of trying to pull away from the mirroring I've been doing, so I'm slowly pulling Tamsin into her own character. I wrote a lot about the inner workings of her mind and feelings, and hopefully nothing was all weird, and I apologize if it was.**

**Dyson and Tamsin's relationship is super bromance. They've been partners for a long while now, and I imagine the two of them would get along extremely well without Bo in the mix. So Dyson really does care for Tamsin and vice versa.**

**I kind of took a few liberties with Furies and Valkyries, since they were both servants of the dead in their respective mythologies, Greek and Norse. So yes, Tamsin did know the Furies personally; my ideas were that they trained together before Tamsin became a Valkyrie. I've done a lot of research on Valkyries, and I want to sort of keep the mythology true in this story since we don't really know a lot about them from the show, and in mythology Valkyries weren't born, they were chosen. **

**But anyways, I really like this chapter, because it was fun to write Tamsin's thought processes. From here on out, there should be lemons in the chapters, since Bo and Tamsin have entered into a friends with benefits relationship, so I think that will start next chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
